I'm coming to get you!
by Suppermagicgirl
Summary: The Doctor is having trouble with the Tardis! But can he help it? Dose Rose have a secret but will she tell the Doctor! chapter 30 is here! I've completed this story so have fun reading it as I had fun writting it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am very new to this so please tell if this story is alright? Right here I go!

I don't own Doctor who all any of the charters, the BBC own that!

_I'm coming to get you!_

The Doctor was sitting on Rose's bed watching her sleep. Ever since she saved his life, he had been protecting her from the evil that lurked in space.

For now she was safe in the Tardis, away from the evil waiting for them. As the Doctor got up slowly from her bed, but before he could close Rose's door the Tardis began to shake like a volcano!

The Doctor ran towards the controls of the Tardis and screamed,

"TARDIS, WHAT IS GOING ON?" The Tardis beeped and then stopped shaking. The Doctor put his hands on his chest whilst his two hearts thumped. Rose got up from her bed, she had heard the Doctor screaming and felt the Tardis shaking.

"Doctor," muttered Rose, "what happed then?" The Doctor went up to Rose,

"I don't know."

But Rose didn't hear him as a sound came to her head.

It was a thumping sound like a horse running away and then a whisper "Rose, Rose, I am coming to get you!" Then Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and her whole body woke up.

"Rose," said the Doctor, "are you alright?"

Blinking her eyes she turned around to face the Doctor,

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"Good, I think the Tardis has landed somewhere, so let's go and see where we've landed!"

Rose nodded and went back to her room, closing the door behind her. The voice had shaken her. She began to get dressed. Should she tell the Doctor what she had heard? "Don't be silly," a little voice said in her head, "he has a lot on his plate, so don't tell him!" Smiling to herself she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Please tell me what you think? If you think you like me to write more please ask. Thank you…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, for telling me if you like it or not! Now I am going to continue with chapter two. I had someone asking me what this story is about! I will tell you in chapter three what it is about. Thankyou**

_Chapter two watching them! _

Outside the Tardis there were trees and birds. The birds were singing quite happily when a gust of wind came though the trees and they flew away. The sun had began to rise when the Doctor came out holding Rose's hand. The Doctor was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans; Rose was wearing a light blue top, with shorts.

"Right," said the Doctor, "let's find out where we are." Whilst he was looking around to see if any people where about.

Rose was standing near the Tardis not sure what to do when a high pitched sound came into Rose's mind. It sounded like someone using their fingernails on a blackboard. She clenched her hands over her ears to try and stop the noise.

Then the whisper started **"Rose, Rose, I am going to get you and then you wish you should have told the Doctor." **Rose's heart skipped a beat, should she tell him!

Taking a deep breath to let her voice relax, and not sounding too scared as the Doctor came towards her. Her nerves had gone cold. "Doctor," she begin in a whisper but the Doctor stopped her!

"Well, I couldn't see anybody, sorry Rose you were going to say something," Rose sighed and muttered "it's nothing Doctor, So you saying that there is nobody here," "No it's a bit scary is an it?"

Rose nodded and felt the wind at the back of her neck prickle like a warning. "Come on, let's walk a bit and then we stop for a rest," "O.k." Rose smiled as they began to walk, but had a funny feeling that they are being watched. They were being watched as glowing eyes followed them…..

**_Please R, R and Tell me what you think about this chapter, and should I make it more scary? Tell me and thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun was beating down on the Doctor and Rose who were walking up on top of the hill to see if they could see any people around. The hill was a steep climb and as they were nearing the top of the hill, a strong gust of wind came towards Rose.

As the wind went near her hair Rose felt very cold, then she saw pictures that flashed before her. Rose screamed. The Doctor turned around and saw that Rose was having a fit. "Rose", he shouted, "Rose" but she didn't hear him.

Rose felt that she was looking up above her head and heard the same voice. "Rose, I know everything about you!" it said. "Why me?" whispered Rose, but there was no reply!

The Doctor had carried Rose into a small cave which was over the hill, he made sure that she was comfortable on the cave floor and he sat down to think.

Night time began to descend. Rose was slowly waking up. Her head was sore and achy, "Rose, are you alright?" asked the Doctor.

"A, bit sore, but yes I am alright, except, that I….er…. I …keep on hearing a voice and I don't know what to do!"

Then she burst into tears. The Doctor took Rose's hand and said "Don't worry, I will find the origin of this voice and I will help you! But the first thing we need to do, is to get back to the Tardis."

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read it and then tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I am sorry that I haven't been working on my story and I have been thinking about this chapter, so here it is, and again I am sorry.

Chapter Four

Back at the Tardis, the Doctor asked Rose to sit on the sofa and relax, while he got the Tardis ready to going into Rose's mind. "Doctor is this safe?" Rose asked. The Doctor had done the best he could on the Tardis and now he turned his head at Rose and smiled"of course it's safe, well I think it is safe but don't worry I be here." The Doctor answered, Rose half smiled and closed her eyes knowing that she is safe in the Tardis.

Rose opened her eyes; she was standing in her bedroom in the flat in London. Her bedroom was abit off a mess, toys and pencils were all over the floor. Her bed was made fresh and it made Rose's nose twitch beacuse it was perfume. Just then her bedroom door slowed opened and her younger self came in to the room, Rose saw her pyjamas which had red flowers on, then she heard her younger self shout out to her mum, "MUM CAN YOU GET ME A DRINK OF WARTER PLEASE?"

About ten minutes later Jackie came in to the bedroom with a cup of water, then her younger self went in her bed and Jackie put her drink on the small table next to her bed.

"Now Rose go to dream land and dream, I see you in the morning good night." Jackie wisped and closed the door. Rose's eyes were getting used to the darkness, and then the temperature dropped down making Rose shiver. Then came a low growl from the dark and then Rose saw it's eyes which were blood red , and its teeth were fangs coming out, then it shocked in a different language which thanks to the Tardis can translate. "Little girl I know you can hear me and soon I can hear you!" Rose and her younger self screamed.

Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor looking at her. "Rose it's o.k. you are safe now and I am going to help you fight this." Said the Doctor and gave Rose a cuddle.

Right what do you think and tell me what you like about this chapter and what you don't like…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Rose felt safe and calm in the Doctor's cuddle, just then the voice came slowly back to her. "Rose it will be time soon….Very soon." It said in a ghostly whisper, the Doctor felt Rose shivering and he was wondering what was wrong, with Rose, and how she is felling since that thought came. "Rose?" Asked the Doctor "Rose what is wrong?" The Doctor asked again.

But Rose didn't answer him so the Doctor peered over her shoulder and saw her face.

Her eyes were very blotchy, tears pouring over her cheek. Rose began to sniff as the tears still came down to her nose, "Hey Rose why are you crying?" The Doctor asked, Rose looked at the Doctor's eyes and slowly took a deep breath, "Nothing is wrong Doctor, I'm just a bit sleepley that's all, and I am going to bed so I see you in the morning!" Said Rose as she got off the sofa and slowly walked towards the bedroom door which is right next to the Doctor's room.

Then open the bedroom door very slowly and smiling right at the Doctor then she closed the door shut. The bed in the Tardis was very soft and cosy, Rose went to the bathroom which was in a different room and soon she came out wearing a light blue nightie which the doctor got for her when they went shopping together last week. Rose climbed in to bed, but she was not alone in the room….

Very short today and I hope you all like it and please review this chapter, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

The Doctor was still in the control room, listening to Rose's bedroom Door because he was worried about her. There was no sound coming from Rose's room, the Doctor stopped listing at the door, so he went around the control looking for something to do but there was nothing, so the Doctor slowly sat back on the sofa and sighed. Just then the control beep and the Doctor know it was the Tardis talking to him,

"What is it Tardis?" Asked the Doctor, the Tardis beep again as she was saying "Doctor what is wrong you seemed worried about something what is it?" The Doctor took another deep breath and answered the Tardis question. "Tardis I am worried about Rose she seemed a bit scared since she saw herself as a Child, she tells me that she is fine but I am not sure now!" He paused waiting for the Tardis to answer then about five minutes later she answered "Doctor I am sure she is all right, don't worry!" "I hope you are right Tardis?" answered the Doctor.

Rose couldn't sleep her head was buzzing with thought's of her past, seeing the monster's eyes scared her and she was scared that it might get her. She tried to close her eyes but couldn't sleep, and then suddenly Rose saw the monster's eyes again and started to whisper in her ear "Rose, it will be time, and then something is going to happen soon! See you later little Rose!"

Rose felt a bright light all around her and it begin and soon Rose had gone! (It was a teleport but where had it come from?)

**Hope you like this chapter and please review thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi this is just a note to say thank you to all the people who have been reviewing my story, I appreciate it please keep doing it. It makes me happy seeing all the Reviews and here is as promised chapter seven, thank you again!!! **

Chapter seven

The Doctor was fast asleep in his bed when Rose had disappeared, because he thinking why Rose was not telling him much and why? That made it more puzzling Rose always tells the Doctor everything about herself and her family no secrets until now. Just then the Tardis gave a loud beep but the Doctor just turned over and carried on sleeping.

This got the Tardis MAD! So she rocked very hard and sent the Doctor tumbling out off his bed. "TARDIS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted, as he came slowly from his room, the Tardis beeped. The Doctor face slowly turned from being angry to shock "what to do you mean Tardis Rose is in bed! Let me see! The Doctor went to Rose's bedroom Door and slowly opened the door. "Rose are you awake?" wisped the Doctor and his eyes were wide open as he saw Rose's bed was empty!!

Meanwhile Rose slowly moved her head. She had a really bad headache and her body is very sore. Then her ears heard a scratchy padding sound coming closer and closer and closer until she felt its breath on her neck, its breath was horrible! It smelt like rotten eggs and rotten rubbish. The its tongue came out quivering as it taste the air like a snake's

"Rose Tyler I presume?" boomed his deep voice... (But what dose he want?) Find out soon!!!

**Hope you like this chapter and please review thank you!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Yes answered Rose what do you want"? The monster must have smiled and then realised he was not talking so he coughed and took a deep breath and said, "Rose Tyler we have brought you here because the boss wants to talk to you but before that,

He had asked me that you must rested and eat." Rose was very week, her legs could not move so she sighted and tried to move her head but she couldn't. The monster click his tongue and slowly got his claws out.

"What are you doing?" Asked a tried Rose, the monster slowly picked up Rose's body he was very strong and before he could answer Rose's Question and Deep voice boomed in the cave "KNICT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT LITTLE ROSE IN HER BEDROOM AND GET SOME FOOD FOR HER!!"

"LITTLE! Thought Rose as Knict or what ever he is called took her to her bedroom. Then he slowly put Rose in a old Bed which had spiders crawling all over it. "ARRH SPIDERS!!! I AM NOT SLEEPING THERE! NOT IF YOU GET ME A NEW BED!" Screemed Rose. But Knict didn't answer back because he know that if he did the boss would be angry!

**(It is short for today so enjoy, thank you)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi sorry I have not been doing this chapter and the other one; I've been very busy so I just hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter nine

"**I' AM NOT SLEEPING IN THAT BED! **Shouted Rose. "P…Please y….you h….have t….to s….sleep I…in t….this b….bed, or h…he w…will g….get m…..mad" Whimpered Knick, "Wh…? But before Rose could finished her word, a sudden sound came to Rose and knick eyes

The sound was horrible; it was like a seagull and a craw singing together but very high.

"What's going on?" asked Rose who was holding both her eyes to make the noise stop, she prayed that the sound will stop and bang just like that the noise stopped. Rose uncovered her ears and let out a big sigh,

But when Rose looked at where knick was but instead there was just a big empty space where Knick was but where is he!!!

Meanwhile The Doctor was pulling leavers and shouting at the Tardis, but the Tardis sundely stopped which made the Doctor mad "TARDIS WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED! I NEED TO FIND ROSE AND OFCORSE I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!" Shouted the Doctor. The Tardis bleed O.k. let's go and find Rose together!" And with that the Tardis begin to spin in space….

**Well I hope you like this chapter and I would like to wish the readers and to everybody **Have** a happy** **Christmas and a happy new year!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late but last week I was not well, I had this bug that was going around but I am better now so here is chapter ten for you.**

Chapter ten

Rose is in a cold dark cell, in a little room where there was no guards watching her, expert the one outside the room.

It was night time and Rose know it was night time because the room was dark. Rose was getting very sleepily, after working all day and half the night, she tried to get comfortable in the cell but she can't because the guard had tied her feet and hands together with heavy chains. "Help me Doctor! I don't think I can keep this any longer!" Thought Rose.

Then Rose's head went down her chest and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile The Doctor was a sleep himself, starching on the sofa in the Tardis .

In his left hand was a notebook of names of different plants and in his right hand was the sonic screwdriver.

The Tardis had landed on a plant called Sunlight armed, and the reason it had landed there because The Doctor asked everybody have they seen a young woman called Rose but nobody said any thing to The Doctor because they thought he was the police and it makes people at Sunlight Armed a bit scared.

So The Doctor went back inside the Tardis to look at the list and fell fast asleep on the sofa, Just then The Doctor work up with a start and rushed towards the controls and he said to the Tardis

"Take me to LONDON!" And the Tardis went into space and time and landed At Rose's home..

Meanwhile Rose was still fast asleep even though it was morning Rose's body needs rest, Just then she heard a key in the cell door unlock, and a guard stood there all in armour and he was gripping a very young girl and this girl was much younger then Rose, (about 16) and she was holding a bowl.

Rose guessed it was her breakfast and she was right and then the guard locked the cell door and pushed the young girl out of the room. Rose opened her eyes and saw the bowl, using both her feet she picked up the bow and slowly drank it.

The taste was horrible it was like cooked slugs and dead spiders and a dead fly.( Sorry if this puts you of your food)

But she drank it all.

Meanwhile The Doctor had arrived back at London and just as The Doctor thought Jackie was not here , Jackie was already there and not very happy "**Where is my daughter ?"** Asked Jackie her voice was like ice.

**(What is Jackie going to do and what is The Doctor going to say find out soon and tell me what do you think of this chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your thoughts on chapter 10 and Here is the next chapter for you!**

_Chapter 11_

"Well I don't know!" Answered the Doctor, and Jackie slapped the Doctor across the face! "**Oh what was that for?**" Shouted the Doctor. Jackie went up to the Doctor's face and spoke in a angry voice, "**You have lost my Daughter, Doctor and you say that you can't find her! Of course I slap you across the face and I will do it again if don't tell me where she is?"**** and with that Jackie marched back up to the flat, the Doctor sighted and slowly followed Jackie up the flat. **

**When he got inside the flat Jackie was in the kitchen making a cup of tea for her, and then she turned her head around the door and slowly looked at the Doctor. He was looking at school photos of Rose smiling, "Doctor I am sorry that I shouted at you but hey rember last year you and Rose went somewhere and then you came back one month later and I slapped you across the face The Doctor hold his face with his hand and thinking that first slap and smiled, "yes I rember and Rose smiled." Jackie smiled and finishing making her tea.**

**The Doctor looked around the flat then his eyes saw an open Door and it had a name on the door and it said Rose Room, **

**Making sure that the room was clear he went inside. It was not the cleansed room in the world, it had lots of books and clothes spread all over the floor. Even her bed was unmade as well. The doctor had a look at the walls there was lots and lots of drawings not from magazines but from Rose's hand, **

**The Doctor put on his thick glasses on and had a look at all of the Drawings, he was about to go when one of the Drawings caught his eye. This Drawing was different to the other Drawings that the Doctor had seen this one had a Black round shape and it had stars all around it. **

**The Doctor pulled down this picture from the floor and put it in his pocket, He came out of Rose room and closed the door shut and went to see Jackie who was watching the telly. "Jackie asked the Doctor Jackie when did Rose done this Drawing?" and the Doctor took the Drawing out of his pocket. Jackie's eyes slowly moved from the TV screen **

"Oh Rose did that picture when she was six, and she called it a made up name!" The Doctor was interested "What did she call it?" Asked the Doctor, "She called it, BlackanDoom**!!" ****Said Jackie**

**The Doctor leap up from the chair that he was sitting on and left the flat.**

**Meanwhile Rose who is out of her cell was now working in an old Room (which was near her cell) all Rose had to do was dig with her hands to move the soil and then plant some flowers which are Different to the flowers from home but thinking about home made her home sick. **

"**_HEY YOU!, GET BACK TO WORK!!" _**Shouted a guard who was near by, "No" answered Rose back. **_"RIGHT_**!" said the guard and he came right up to Rose and hit her across the face six times! Then the guard pushed Rose to wards her cell. There was another guard outside the cell door and he pushed Rose in the cell. Then Rose saw a long piece of rope in his hands and he began to tide her hands thought the bars on the window and locked the cell door. Tears came pouring down Rose's face as night came.

Rose begin to sing in her cell to her self

"I am a lone at this place

And I wish I was at home.

I rember I was working at a shop

In London and then went down

To a cellar,

I was so close to Death by a shop window dummy

Until I meet a man

Who is not scared by any thing?

And I hope he will find me!

"MY FRIEND THE DOCTOR!!"

Rose closed her eyes and hoped that the Doctor will find her before it will be too late to save her. "Doctor find me?" And with that Rose said no more.

**_Right what do you think about this chapter. Now this is a very long chapter but if you scan this chapter JUST this chapter you will see what I have put in this chapter. So read this chapter and Tell me what you think and have you seen what I have put just in this chapter than the other ones. Hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading!_**

_**From SuppperMagicGirl**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for letting me know what you think about chapter 11 and I could tell you that Rose's song was from series one of Doctor who with the ninth Doctor and the drawing which was in Rose's bedroom was from series two with the tenth Doctor so here is chapter 12 for you.**

Chapter 12

The Doctor was back in the Tardis after leaving Jackie's flat he now knows where Rose is but he doses not know where about she is. "Tardis I am going to give you a piece of work that Rose did when she was six." Said the Doctor and he reached in to his coat pocket and pulled the Drawing out, when he opened it he thought of Rose and how she could remember the planet and the stars around it.

Then he shock his head and put the drawing on the control of the Tardis and the Tardis began to scan the Drawing. As The Doctor just about to sit on the sofa, The Tardis begin to shake and The Doctor went up to the Control and said to the Tardis "Tardis what is happening? He asked. "I can hear something in the air" Bleeped the Tardis. "What is it? Ask the Doctor, "I don't know" answered the Tardis..

Rose stayed in her cell, still tied up to the bars. Guards came and guards went, some feed Rose and some untied the ropes so Rose can go to the toilet, then after back to being tied up to the bars. About 10 weeks of that Rose was cut down. A guard who was new and scary came

Up to Rose and said "**Right you Get back to work**

**And DON'T YOU ANASWER BACK TO A GUARD! UNDERSTAND?" **He road and Rose nodded as a yes. **"Good **said the guard and left, Rose was back where she worked last time and began to dig and dig and dig. The sun was betting down on poor Rose it made Rose so ill that she fainted under the hot sun.

Meanwhile The Tardis landed on a different planet so the Doctor can get more food and more things for the first aid box. While he was looking at the food, Two guards came in to the Market and flopped on two chairs "_Oh _sighed the first guard _what a day I had. I had to boss these guards because they just stood there not doing any thing and I had to shout at them to get on with their work and then I saw this young girl and she looked ill!"_ The other guard said nothing and he looked around the market and saw the Doctor and said "**HEY YOU what are you doing?" **The Doctorwalked up to the guard that had shouted at him, so the Doctor put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out the Psychic paper and gave it to the Guard . When the guard saw what was on the psychic paper he had turned red as a apple, **"I … am sorry for shouting at you sir**…. **Please** **come with us!"**

Said the guard and the Doctor smiled as he put the psychic paper back in to his pocket….

**Hope you like this chapter sorry I can't do any more my hands are a bit sore tell me what you think about this story and chapter thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, for reading my chapter and here is chapter 13.**

Chapter 13

Rose slowly opened her eyes, she was not outside any more instead she was lying 0n a mat which looked really old, bits of sand and seed weed that had turned brown. "Where am I?" Rose thought to herself, and then she moved her head to the right and saw the young girl that stood up to the guard earlier. She was in a bit of a mess herself, her face looked pale and her lips were a bit blue. "Hey whispered Rose are you alright?" But the young girl did not answer her. Just then the door opened and a doctor came in.

But this was not a normal Doctor at all and not the Doctor. This Doctor had claws instead of hands and he had a weird look as well. He went straight to the young girl first, and speck very quietly to himself then he came to Rose. "Right he said I am going to give you an injection for your wounds so it won't hurt at all." Then he put his hand in his pocket and took out a long needle then he got out the ampule and then he taped the needle and put it in Rose's arm. It made Rose very dizzy and sleepily.

Soon she was unconscious on the mat…

Meanwhile after the Doctor had showed the physic paper to the guards they led the Doctor to a secret place that only they know themselves where it is. "So said the Doctor where are we going then?" He asked one of the guards. The guards looked at each other and then one answered the Doctor's Question. _"Well sir you should know we are going? You are the boss of it!" _The Doctor was puzzled he was never the boss of anything well except the Tardis and himself of course. About ten minutes later they stopped at a bush which of course to the Doctor looked like a normal Bush but when the two guards started to talk and sing to it. The Doctor then released that it was the secret they were on about. "_Come on sir you've got to give it the secret word!"_

Said one of the guards. The Doctor was wounding why he kept saying sir all the time so he asked them "Why do you keep saying sir to me? Asked the Doctor. The guards laughed and laughed _"Sir… ha... Ha... ha you don't know who you are? _Said the guard, "No said the Doctor. The guards stopped laughing and then they both shouted "_YOU ARE AN INPOSTER!"_And before the Doctor could say any more, more Guards jumped from behind the bush and rounded the Doctor with swords. "Oh, right" said the Doctor slowly putting his hands up.

Meanwhile up in a much, much more secret base , The Weird Doctor that was looking after Rose and the young girl had come to talk to two bosses (**I will not tell you what the bosses are you have to guess until this story has fished!)**

"_Sirs I have done what you have asked? I have made the older girl unconscious and I have killed the younger girl!" _He said and he waited for an reply then one of the bosses spoke "well Done Spiteful you have done your job well and now I have another job for you to do! Said the First boss.

Spiteful was excited he was jumping up and down like a two year old, _"Oh what is it sirs?" _He said. "It is in there said the bosses and a claw came out and pointed to the right. _" O.k. sirs see you in a minute" _said Spiteful and went to the right. About 12 minutes later a horrible sound came in to the Base "_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

And then it had stopped, the bosses laughed and laughed and one of them said "_Not if I see you first!"_

**What do you think? I thought it was a bit scary myself and it will get more and scarier now! Have a guess what these bosses are and tell me in you reviews I want to know what you have guessed. Right I hope you like this chapter? I do! See you soon!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for your reviews**_

Chapter fourteen

The Doctor looked at all the guards that had surrounded him; they were all different sizes than the ones he had been talking to. So he decide to talk to them first and to explain why he is there, But the guards spoke first.

"**Right **said one of the guards who the Doctor fooled his the physic paper. **Tell us why you are here and why have you lied to me and my friend here?"** he asked the Doctor andpointed to his friend who smiling to himself as if he was proud of himself somehow.

The Doctor cleared his throat and said to the group of Guards "Right said the Doctor I am here to find my friend Rose Tyler who has now been missing for ten days

I have a machine called the Tardis and I gave it a drawing and it scan it and drop me here!" The doctor paused for breath.

One of the guard that the Doctor never talk to said "Exercise me but have you got the drawing with you?"

He asked. The Doctor slowly put both his hands down but all the guards pointed their swords at the Doctor, all expert the middle size one that had asked the Doctor if he has the drawing with him.

"NO shouted the middle size guard, Put your swords away! Or I have you lot fired!" He said, and then the guards slowly and carefully put their swords away. The Doctor went in to his coat pockets and had a good look. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and his physic paper and a last a piece of paper, which turns out to be Rose's Drawing.

Then he gave it to the Guard, who spread it out and had a look at the drawing. "MMMMhe said then he looked at the Doctor and said "Well sir this Drawing you gave me is ten years old and u….mmm…. Do you know what the planet is called?" He asked The Doctor thought long and hard then he said "it is called " BlackanDoom! . All the guard gasped including the Doctor guard,

Looking puzzle the Doctor asked "what's wrong?" The guard who likes the Doctor had to explain why they all gasped "You see sir backanDoom it is a very dangers planet and when someone is taken there, they don't EVER COME BACK!" Said the guard.

Suddenly an evil laughter came behind the Doctor and everyone turned to see that the Guard that looked so pleased with himself had a gun with him and now was pointing it to the Doctor. "_Well well Doctor you have done well better than I accepted for that I must say well done" _The guard voice had change as if someone is speaking though him. The Doctor was getting a bit angry

"Who are you?" Asked the Doctor. The guard smiled evilly and said. _"You don't know me Doctor no one knows me expert Rose Tyler you see your friend knows more than you ever know!"_

"What dose that mean?" Shouted the Doctor, Her mum is worried sick! and I care about her so if you kill her or hurt her I will kill YOU!"

The guard laughed and laughed and then he said _"Well Doctor you better find me then and your friend then We will met face to face, Good bye Doctor, See you soon.."_

The guard woke up and said "Oh what's this gun for?" And before the Doctor could stop him. The guard short himself thought the head!

**That is chapter fourteen hope you like it. getting very scary and I have done more pages this time so read carefully and enjoy, please review thank you! Oh and who do you think is the person that was talking though the guard, put your guess in your review thanks **

**SupperMagicGirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your reviews**

Chapter 15

Meanwhile Rose slowly open her eyes, the man that had gave her the injection to make her go to sleep was not in the room. Rose noted that she was not lying on the old mat that she had been put on before she was asleep, it was an old mattress, there was a old cover on it as well.

Rose moved her head slowly to have a look around a the room she was in, the walls were mouldy and paint was peeling off the ceiling. Then Rose saw the windows, they were really high up so Rose could not see properly, if they had bars across them.

Rose wanted to call out but her mouth went dry, trying to wet it with her tongue, and this time it had work, she called with all the air in her lungs, "Help! Help!" she said. Just then she heard the door creek open and the guard came in the room, he did not look pleased. "_Will you PLEASE be Quite? Or me and the rest of the Guards will come in here and make you be Quite! Understand?"_

Rose nodded and then the guard called out from behind the door " _Come in then and get rid of the body or this room might smell horrible!"_ Then the guard stepped aside to let four young girls come in the room. Rose watched as the four young girl went past Rose and stopped at an old cloth which was lying on top of something, Then the guard went right up to the young girls and said _"Here is a body of a young girl who was the bravest and the subtitle girl of the world_!" then he went to open the door for the four young girls. Then Rose noticed that the girl that was in the room with her was not there any more so Rose decided to very brave

And talk to the Guard.

"Hey you said Rose the four young girls stopped what of they doing and looked at Rose, the guard who was talking to his friends had realised that Rose was talking to him, so very angrily he shouted at Rose _"WHAT! _Rose took another deep breath and said "Where is that young girl who was in this room with me?" Rose asked.

The guard looked at his friends who nodded and he said in a whisper "_She died while you were sleeping her body is there with the four girls!"_ Rose saw that there were tears in his eyes, so she began to calm down and said "Oh, what was her name? Asked Rose, this time one of the young girl spoke and said "her name was Clare sand and she was a sweet girl she stood up to that guard that was bulling you I was here friend." Then the young girl ran away from the room,

Rose went up to the young girl's body and picked up the cloth and gasped. The young girl face had black bruises all over it, then Rose saw the dead girl hand it had a red burn and it said SOON LITTLE ROSE! Rose felt a cold shiver at the back of her neck, and said "O.k. you can take Clare sand body away." The three girls picked up the body and left the room with another guard, Rose felt like she was going to be sick, she closed her eyes and wished that this nightmare was over, "There is no point of wishing this away you know!" Said a voice behind Rose, Rose slowly turned and saw the fourth young girl had not left with the others and she was smiling evilly "Why whispered Rose it had before." The young girls begin to talk in song.

"He is coming to get you!

There is no point trying to run

You are in your nightmare

And SOON VERY SOON HE WILL GET YOU!"

"Shut up! Shouted Rose, But when Rose opened her eyes the young girl had gone! But where!!

About ten weeks had gone and Rose was back in her cell

She was glad that she was back in her cell if she spent another week in that room she would have gone mad. Lying on her bed Rose smiled as her eyes were closing

But just as they were closing she saw writing on her cell wall and screamed.

"Little Rose it will be time

And then you will have to tell the Doctor the truth!

See you very soon!!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Screamed Rose. Then her cell door slowly opened and a deep voice said **"Well I am sorry but we can't leave you alone Rose because you have the secret and my boss want's to talk to you." **Rose slowly moved her head and saw the thing that had spoken to her and screamed so loud that the guards every where woke up and went to find out what was going on.

On the cell wall was the shadow of the thing that Rose saw, and a large claw raised above Rose head…..

**End of chapter fifteen hope you like it bye**

**SupperMagicGirl **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for your reviews**

_Chapter 16_

The guard that had shout himself with his own gun, had slowly fell on to the floor, his mouth open as in shock, his eyes as well as his mouth were open. The Doctor just stood there for about half an hour, and then he slowly walked towards the dead body of the guard.

All the guards (except the one that was on the floor) had put all their guns on the floor, including the caption of the guards and then, the captain of the guards said to the rest of his people

"_Hammerer was a good soldier and a good friend, may his body go where we can not go! Good bye friend"._

Then the guards went near the plant and disappeared all together, all expert the captain who went up to the Doctor. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out and now was examining the Dead body, of the guard. "_So _said the captain. _What had happen to him?" _He asked. The Doctor was so busy with his sonic screwdriver that he did not hear what the captain just said.

Then about ten minutes the Doctor had just spotted something on the Dead guard "Um…Captain did you see this on Hammerer before?" Asked the Doctor, The captain looked a bit confused what the Doctor had said. _"Seen what?"_ Asked the Captain. The Doctor pointed to Hammerer right hand. There on his right hand was a red mark and it was hard to read what was on this mark. Because there was scratch marks all over it, as if someone did not want the Doctor to read what it had said.

"_Oh my god!_ Gasped the Captain who looked so shocked in his life, "_Who could have done this?"_ He asked the Doctor. The Doctor closed both eyes of the dead guard and then got up, and looked at the Captain's eyes and said "I don't know Captain, I just don't know?"

The Doctor was sleepily after his long Journey so he said to the Captain of the guards, "Captain I am so tied after my journey so I am going to bed." He said, the captain agreed with the Doctor and said "_Yes I don't blame you_ _I think I too will go to sleep as well!" _

But the Doctor was not tied at all; he just said that he was tied just to get away from the Captain. So the captain went to the left, the Doctor went to the right and open the Tardis doors. The smell of home hit the Doctor and he sighted and said to himself. "Right I am going to have a cup of coffee." He said, walking in the kitchen the Doctor opened the cupboard doors to find NOTHING!!

"AHHH!" Shouted the Doctor, he had for forgotten to do some shopping but with the guards and that he had forgotten , The Doctor sighted and then slowly closing to cupboard door until he spotted a box of green tea, the Doctor just pulled a face. He hates green tea but he brought it just for Rose because she loves green tea, she said it helps her to relax after a hard day of running with him.

So he decided with a cup of green tea then he went to his bed room, his bedroom was a mess, books everywhere and his bed had not been striated and his desk was coved of papers. Sighing the Doctor put his drink on his desk and set to work. But soon his eyes were slowly closing and closing and closing and then they were shut. The doctor could not see anything at all but he could hear Rose shouting "DOCTOR! LOOK OUT!!!" and then he heard a bang and an evil laughter. Then the Doctor open his eyes, his head was on the desk and his green tea had gone stone cold. "Rose whispered the Doctor but then he realised Rose was not there. Cold sweat came down his face and then it dripped on to the desk the doctor slowly got up and went in the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water and took six splashes on to his face.

After that the Doctor went to the control room, where the Doctor sat down on the sofa, It was very peaceful until suddenly a sound came though the Tardis. The Doctor jumped up from the sofa and pressed a button on the screen. It was a video from the Guard who shout himself in the head; He looked scarred as the Doctor could tell.

"Hello my name is Hammerer and if someone who I know will get this video and is someone who is watching this, Then I know your name is the Doctor the last of the time Lords. I know they will kill me before I do this or after. So Doctor Lesion up Your friend Rose needs your help and believe me I wish I had help. Find her before it is too late! If they get what they want from her! They might"……….

The video had finished; The Doctor pressed the buttons on the console and pulled a lever and the Tardis made its sound. Outside the Captain woke up and went to the right of where the sound came from and saw an old blue police box slowly disappearing and then it was gone. Smiling to himself and he whispered to the night sky "Good luck Doctor and I hope you will find your friend!" Then the Captain went back to bed, hoping to see the Doctor again……


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Somewhere very dark and cold, in a place where no one knows, a voice talking to someone you can't see, but you see their shadows on the wall. "Well my friend, our plan is doing so well, shall I call the Guard to get the girl." The first boss said in a deep cold voice, the other boss just gave an evil laugh and said nothing at all.

Somewhere not that far away Rose was in another cell. After screaming in her other cell she was knock out cold, and woke up in a different cell. This cell has no windows so Rose dose not know where she is, and this cell had only one door, but trying to open it was no easy matter. As it is locked and has cold steel bar across the door. "Where am I?" Rose asked herself but no answer came to her.

It was very cold night and Rose was getting very cold, she tried so many things to keep warm, rubbing her hands together, using her warm breath on to her hands and even jumping up and down on the spot. Her hands and feet were not roped together so she could move, about half an hour Rose was sitting on the floor shivering.

Suddenly, Rose heard footsteps coming towards her cell, she heard keys turning in the lock and then a dark shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Right_ lady this is what you are going to eat?"_ Snapped the guard who had a sharp long club in his hands and kept hitting it on his right hand like he was saying "Please be good and then I won't hurt you with this club!"

And then he slowly put the club away in a black case at the side of his right leg, and he was holding a bowl to Rose face.

Rose looked at the guard more closely. He had a hairy skin and scary red eyes. Then she looked at his feet. Both his feet were dark brown and he had sharp claws as well.

Rose then moved her eyes toward his mouth, the guard's teeth were black and when he went right up to Rose, she could smell his breath.

It smelt like dead animals and even old pond water,

"What am I eating for Dinner?" Rose asked scared that the guard would hit her if she asked.

But he didn't hit her and said in a nice charm voice _"for Dinner you got a peas and sweet corn and that's it, so eat it all up and save your strength young Rose." _

Just then he heard foot steps coming right up towards Rose's cell, and his charm disappeared and he was back to his grumpy self. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT HUNGERY!!?" He roared but not at Rose instead he was shouting at a brick wall. _

Then he closed the cell door with a bang, Rose sat and waited as the guard was talking to someone at the other side of the cell door.

She could not hear what he was saying to the other person, and after a few minutes two footsteps went.

Rose's tummy gave a morn and she looked at the bowl which was on the cell floor, and slowly eats the peas and sweet corn, soon it was night time Rose was getting tired, in her cell and her eyes could not keep open then they were closed.

She was dreaming about her home back at London, Jackie making lots of cups of tea, and talking about getting a job and that, then Rose's dream changed….

Rose was in a light place, and she could tell it was a bed room because of a bed and a wardrobe which was light brown with red handles on the two double doors.

Then Rose spotted a young teenager in the room, this teenager had blonde hair but was tied up like a pony tail, and this teenager had a blue jeans and a pink t-shirt on as well.

Rose wounded who this teenager was? Suddenly she heard a voice that she knows so well.

"Rose have you cleaned your room yet?" asked Jackie behind the bedroom door. Rose had her mouth open as her young self turned around and answered to the closed door.

"Yes mum I have cleaned my room and can I have a cup of tea as well?" Jackie took a minute to answer the question and said "Yes Rose, you can have a cup of tea, so can you open the door now!"

Teenager Rose sighted and said "O.k. I'm coming"…..

As teenager Rose walked towards the bed room door, Rose went to the window which was next to the bed just to have a look at the road.

There were no cars or any thing in sight. Just then Rose thought she saw a black shadow on the pavement looking at her with cold dark eyes.

"No they can't find a way to get in my dreams!" Thought Rose,

But then she turned away from the bed room window to see herself as a teenager but no one was there,

all except the black shadow that had a smile across its face soon it began to speak.

"_We can go in your dreams_

_But we can't go in your thoughts._

_Try to remember what you saw_

_Then it will click together _

_ Just like glue…"_

Rose tried to remember the poem in her head and then she said to the black shadow.

"I can't remember what I saw?" The black shadow clicked its black fingers and Rose woke up back in the dark cold cell….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

The Doctor decided to go back to the past to see Hammerer the guard that left him the video message.

Soon the Tardis had landed on a Cold, wet and dark planet, that the Doctor had never had been to.

The Doctor came out of the Tardis and suddenly jumped on the ground,

He looked down at his feet, both of his trainers had landed on something wet and sticky and it looked like sea weed by the way it moved on the ground.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver which was right inside his brown coat,

And pointed it at his trainers; blue light came from the sonic screwdriver.

The sticky sea weed did not like the bright blue light from the sonic screwdriver and slowly moved away leaving bits of sticky slime after it.

"Well said the Doctor now I know why no one wonders on this planet and I wonder why this planet is called jungle darkness?" The Doctor asked himself.

Then as the Doctor said this, the planet turn very dark

"What is going on here? Thought the Doctor and then he heard a voice in his ear

"_Welcome Doctor I know you would come here, when you get my message. Now come inside and we have a long talk!"_

The Doctor slowly turned his head and saw Hammerer who had his guard uniform on and he was smiling.

Hammerer's house was very different as the Doctor had saw in the video, there were two wooden chairs.

And a table and a kettle which looks like it has been for a short while

"_You have been waiting for me then!"_ Said the Doctor, Hammerer nodded his head and sat down on his favourite chair,

And in a whisper the guard spoke.

So the Doctor had to go right near him to hear what the guard had to say.

"I have been waiting for you Doctor!

I know when you got my message you would have to come in to the past; to find me and to talk to me!"

The Doctor had to ask the Question to Hammerer but it was so hard to talk to him, because it was in the past.

"Hammerer you said in your message that I have to find Rose! I know I have to find her but I don't know where? Asked the Doctor, he was getting very angry because they were getting nowhere!

Hammerer know that the Doctor was getting angry so he took a deep breath and turned to face the Doctor _"Doctor Rose needs help from me and you! _

_She must have realised that one day they will find her! _

_So after my last breath and thought. Look in my book which is some where safe!_

_There is a clue which might help you find where Rose is, and her secret? _

_Good Luck Doctor and when you find Rose tell her this!"_

Hammerer took a deep breath and spoke in with his last breath.

"To find what you were looking for

You must look in your heart.

You want things out of your cheat, and out of the past!

Tell him dear

He will understand as he got a past as well!"

Then Hammerer disappeared, The Doctor know he had gone to heaven now.

So he looked around the house to find the book where Hammerer had said he kept safe.

About fifteen minutes later the Doctor had found the book it was buried under the table.

The Doctor was back in the Tardis with the book, the book was big and black and the book was called People's Secrets!

The Doctor slowly opened the book and he very fast, he read it all,

But stopped on the last page and his mouth opened and

Wisped to him self. "Oh NO! Poor Rose!


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Rose wanted to cry in her cold dark cell, after that horrible dream it seem that her fears had started to slowly come to her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Asked Rose to her self, she wanted an answer to these questions she kept asking herself and she wanted to know the truth as well.

Morning had slowly arrived, and Rose had her eyes open all night, as she could not go back to sleep since the dream.

Rose knows that the kind guard will come to her cell with some breakfast.

But he didn't, another guard came instead, this

Guard was very scary,

He had slimly black skin and bright yellow eyes,

And then the guard began to speak in a most frightening voice Rose had heard in her life!

"Right you! He said forcefully as his spittle showered Rose.

It is time to go to work!

Then you can have your breakfast!

And then more work and then sleep! HA HA HA!"

Rose cowered in the corner of her cell scared by this great big guard who had a great big smirk across his face.

The guard gripped Rose by her ankle and took her outside for the first time.

Outside the sky was black and grey and the ground had no grass.

Instead of grass it was coved by hard pebbles, the guard let go of Rose and went to talk to other guards.

Rose looked around where the guard had put her and to her horror she saw the black shadow from her dream,

This time it did not speak to her Instead it pointed at something on the ground.

Rose was not sure where it was pointing at, so the shadow took a deep breath and spoke in poem.

"Where I stand is a clue

To help you find the answer you are looking for?

But this is not just a clue

To you it is something in the past

Try and remember way back

Then you will understand why!"

"Leave me alone!" Rose shouted she had forgotten that she was not asleep and she had forgotten that she was outside.

"HEY! Shouted one of the guards GET TO WORK! OR YOU WON'T HAVE ANY BREAKFAST!!!"

Rose felt across for the second time, she was getting fed up of being a slave and being bossed about as well.

So she decided to play it their way, so she told herself to calm down and she shouted at the guards.

"HEY YOU LOT! Shouted Rose I AM FED UP OF BEING A SLAVE! AND NOT EATING MUCH AS WELL!"

The scary guard which came to get Rose that morning had enough of Rose shouting,

So he slowly reaches his weapon which is a black gun.

But this is no normal gun,

This gun is special to a guard, you will find out why in a minute!

So Rose took another deep breath and then something weird happened,

The Scary guard who thought Rose was going shout again,

Pointed his gun at Rose and instead of bullets, it came with lines which just sting your skin.

Rose screamed as she felt the lines cut in to her skin like razor blades! Then at last Rose saw her friendly guard who had came outside to see what was going on!

When he saw Rose shouting he was smiling at her, but when he saw the scary guard use his special gun on her.

He felt like he wanted to kill him for hurting Rose, but he didn't! He went right up to Rose and wisped in her ear

"You are going to be alright Young Rose and I am very proud of you! And don't look so worried I will talk to that Guard that shot you!"

After he took Rose to the medical room to have a look at the lines on her back.

The friendly guard then went to see the scary guard who now was on the floor outside the cells.

"I hope you are happy with yourself? She could have died, you fool!

Then what would the boss's say? Hey! She is the key.

And of course she doesn't know that she is the key!"

Right I want you to sat there and think about what you have done!"

He spat and he left the guard felling sorry for himself.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

The last page that the Doctor had stopped on was all about the black shadow,

And he only comes when people have a deep dark secret that they can't remember when they were children.

Then the Doctor read on "After the black shadow had help those that can't remember their secret,

Then the secret will help the black shadow's friend to became much stronger then they were.

Those that had a secret will have a mark burned on their hand or body!

But one secret has a powerful mark, because that secret is the key…. And if that person had that secret since childhood,

Then"… The last sentence had been ripped, out of the book;

The Doctor shut the book with a slam and marched out of the room.

After he let the room the book slowly opened and stop at a page that the Doctor did not seen at all.

The page said "When the person tell the secret to the black shadow he will give that person a mark on their hand

And if that person tries to tell their friend,

Then that person will felt a sharp pain go though their body

And they will go to a deep sleep until the boss die's!

Then right at the bottom of the page was a drawing of the mark.

It was dark red and it had a big S on it…

The Doctor went strange to Rose's room which was next to his room. The room was a mess;

Bed cover was on the floor and her clothes where in the wardrobe.

The Doctor closed his eyes and remembered the times when he and Rose talked, and laughed at the times they ran for their lives.

They even went to different planets and saw lot's of different monsters and fight them as well.

But the Doctor's favourite thought of Rose is when he watched her sleep in her bed.

The Doctor opened his eyes and then he remembered that Rose was not with him any more.

A tear came down from his eye down to his check, and then anger hit him!

He is going to find Rose! He promised Jackie that he is going to find Her Daughter

If it takes the rest all year to find her then so be it!

"Tardis there is one planet we have not been to and that's where they got Rose!

So come on let's go and find her because who ever has got Rose doesn't know that they have to fight me.

THE DOCTOR THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS!"

The Tardis started to move and the Doctor was getting ready to fight for the girl he loves.

But the Doctor had forgotten about the book which was in the study and the book began to smile evil.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

After Rose had been checked over by a young girl in the medical room,

She then had to go back to her cell with a guard watching her every move.

The guard said nothing to Rose as they walked towards her cell.

But when they arrived at her cell, the guard moved his head and said two words in her ear "soon Rose"

Rose looked at the guard before being thrown in her cell.

The guard smiled evilly as he locked the cell door.

Sun light came thought the bars of the cell window, Rose moved her right hand towards the light.

The light was worm and safe which made Rose smile. Closing her eyes,

She could imagine the sun and touch the grass with her hands, and holding an icy drink in her hands.

But then the felling of being worm and safe, changed as to being scared and alone.

Opening her eyes, Rose saw the sun setting and she know that it will be night time any minute.

Then her cell began to get very dark, Rose know that she had to be brave in her own cell. Trying to sleep and not being scared in the dark!

Was not very easy, as your mind starts to play tricks with you, which was happening to Rose!

She kept seeing herself as she was six, but there was something she did not see before.

Two green eyes, were looking though her bedroom window, watching her sleeping in her own bed,

And then she heard it speak in a different language.

"Wind alee soon deep in its dream but when it grows! It will know the truth!"

Then she was a big claw coming out on the window sill and then saw its face, and then Rose screamed with all her might!

Just then the cell door slowly opened and the friendly guard came inside, the cell.

"Hey what is wrong?" He asked Rose, Rose was coved in sweat and her hands were shacking. It was hard to stop them shacking!

"I don't know, she wisped, I saw something that I haven't seen before! And I don't know what to do!" She wept;

The friendly guard came inside the cell, and sat on the floor and gave Rose a cuddly and said to her "It's alright I'm here!" He said.

And Rose smiled and she closed her eyes again, not seeing a smile going across his face in the dark cell.

The friendly guard got up from the cell floor, and slowly locked the cell door.

He saw Rose asleep on the cell floor, and he left the corridor.

But he did not know that the black shadow was watching him in a secret place and slowly begin to follow him.

The friendly Guard went to the cave which was dark and wet. "My sir's I have done what you asked and the girl keep's seeing her childhood.

The plan is working my lords and I have done all you ask!" Said the friendly guard whose name was Meacham,

The black shadow did not go in the cave instead he was outside and using his special gift which was hearing inside caves and cells.

Meacham was waiting for the boss's to answer him.

For a while the boss's did not speak and for a minute.

Meacham was worried that the boss's were not going to speck. Just then one of the boss's begin to speak

"Yes Meacham You have done so well, but it doesn't mean that you can just leave your post!

Just to speak to us!

Don't forget that this is only half the plan, but your part of the job is done!"

Meacham fell on his knees and said "I am sorry my lord I know I should have not left my post! Please forgive me my lords?

I will go back to my post now!"

Meacham got up from the cave floor and was just about to head off towards the cave entrance,

But something made Meacham stop in his tracks!

Meacham slowly moved his head and saw a large big claw holding on to his leg, Meacham tried to break free from this large claw, but it was too strong.

Then he heard heavy breathing right in the middle of the cave and then a cold voice in his ear and it said.

"I'm sorry Meacham but who said you can go!

I did not!

Neither did the other boss so I'm afraid I am going to KILL YOU!"

The black shadow heard a loud scream coming from the cave and then, he saw some fresh blood on the grass…


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

The Tardis slowly landed on BlackanDoom at last. The Doctor had things in his coat pocket, sonic screwdriver, and the Tardis key!

Just in case the physic paper as well in case people ask him for ID. Now stepping out of the Tardis door, The Doctor locked the Tardis door, so that nothing can get in and then taking a deep breath, he began to walk…

It was so dark and cold, the Doctor had trouble to seeing where he was going, so using his sonic screwdriver as a torch, and the Doctor could see a path lending off somewhere and slowly walked to towards it.

The sky was dark and grey and the Doctor could hear birds and even a waterfall, but he couldn't see them, even with the sonic screwdriver on, the light coming from it was not strong to find out where the waterfall was.

After walking for what seemed like a long time, the Doctor stop for a quick break. This planet is very peaceful thought the Doctor but not for very long.

As the Doctor was just about to walk again, he heard a loud scream! It sounded like a young woman screaming for her life.

The Doctor froze on the spot, and his face froze. "Please let it not be Rose" He wisped.

He ran toward the screams and what he saw was not a pretty site. A young girl who was the same age as Rose was

Coved With blood, as the Doctor watched a guard came out of nowhere with a look of madness and he was shouting as well.

"Look here you! Any more talking to that other girl in the cell and I will have to kill you! Understand?"

The young girl nodded and then said "Yes sir, but the other girls said"…

This made the guard want to hear more so he slowly got his right hand out and hold out a club, and then he wisped to the young girl.

"O.k. what did the other girl's say then?" The young girl answered shakily to the mean guard,

"They said that there is a new girl here and they also said that she has the secret!"

The evil guard smiled and put his club slowly back where he got it, and then beginning to hit the young girl across the face.

The Doctor had to do something so when the guard gave the young girl a big slap, the Doctor shouted at the guard

"HEY LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE! WHAT HAS SHE DONE WRONG?"

The guard turned around to have a look at the Doctor and shouted very angry

"SHE HAS BEEN TALKING WITH ONE OF HER MATES, ABOUT A YOUNG GIRL, WHO HAS BEEN MOVED TO A DIFFERENT CELL!

He paused and then he realised, he said too much and so he changed the subject, and so he said "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

The Doctor was thinking "I think I should tell him my name, I thrust him as well. He is scared about something! I must found out what!"

The guard was still holding his club, but not so scary now.

"Who is this person? He thought to himself and then another thought came in to his mind.

"He's not the black shadow is he?"

So the guard gave a cough and when the Doctor did not hear, the guard coughed again. This time the Doctor did hear.

The Doctor slowly walked towards the guard and then the Doctor began to whisper so that the young girl could not hear what he was saying.

"My name is the Doctor and I am not looking for trouble! I am here to find my friend; she has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Her name is Rose Tyler and she has been missing for 12 days! Have you seen her?" Asked the Doctor, hopping that the guard will tell him.

The guard said nothing to the Doctor; he was thinking he had seen so many girls in their cell's or just working, looking at the Doctor's face which look's full of worry and hope.

The guard had to tell him the truth but he was worried that this Doctor would be upset, so taking a deep breath, the guard said

In a whisper

"Sorry Doctor but I've have not seen, your friend Rose Tyler!

But may be that young girl may know. She has seen so many new girls go in and out!"

The Doctor looked at the young girl, who had a black eye and lot's of cuts and bruises on her face, but when the Doctor tried to go near the young girl, she cowered away.

The Doctor gave the guard an angrily look and he just snapped

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS GIRL? SHE LOOKS SO SCARED!"

The guard too cowered away like a little child who did not like being told off.

The Doctor realised that the guard may acted scary and mean but inside he is a soft kind guard after all.

But just then something happened, the guard had changed, including his voice!

"Doctor Welcome to my home and I understand that you are looking for your friend Rose Tyler!

Well Doctor You will find your friend.

Soon Very Soon!"

And then the young girls got up and begin to run in the dark,

And the Doctor wondered who she was? And will he ever see her again…..


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

Rose woke up in her cell; sunlight came poring though the cell window.

Rose felt a bit cold as she started to get up from the cell floor, which was not very comfortable to sleep on at all!

Then as Rose started to rub the sleep from her eyes, she slowly stared to remember the other night,

When she had that horrible dream with that large claw coming though her bedroom window!

As she remembered that bit from her dream, a shiver ran though her body,

Then as she moved towards the cell door, she slowly remembered that she screamed in her cell,

And then the friendly guard came in her cell, and sat with her until she fell asleep.

Rose couldn't remember any more, she guess that she fell asleep after that. But for now she was hungry!

Waiting for the guard to unlock her cell to get some breakfast, when Rose heard shouting!

The shouting was coming from outside and then Rose heard a guard shouting, "Right young lady, it was very silly to do that! Wasn't it? Running like that,

Now come on, let's take you back to your cell!" said the guard, and when the guard came in the cell block, with the screaming girl.

The young girl just went mad! She stared to hit the guard and when the guard was on the floor in pain,

The young girl ran towards the entrance of the cell block but before she had a chance to go any further another guard was waiting at the entrance of the cell block,

And as Rose leaned on her cell door trying to see what was happening.

The guard was at the cell block entrance

Go out his club and hit the young girl at the back of her head!

Rose heard the young girl scream her last and then the cell block was quite again.

The guard that the young girl hit slowly got up from the floor. Rose could see that the guard was in pain.

But before she could say any thing to him, the other guard who had hit the young girl on the head with a club came slowly up to him.

"Knick, you fool! You have to watch with these young girls!

You should get your club out and if she ran away or tried to hurt you then you should hit her!" Said the second guard, who seemed to know what he was talking about.

Rose looked at the first guard more closely, when the second guard had said Knick,

It made Rose think for a minute she knows a guard called knick but he had disappeared a long time ago.

And now he is here, but as Rose looked closer at him, he had changed his face, it had gone black and his eyes were red!

Then Rose saw his hand, it had a red mark on it! But it had no number on it! Knick was different as how Rose had remembered him.

Then Rose heard him speak to the other guard. **"I am sorry sir, but she was very strong and she did hit me on the back! So sir what can I do next?"** Asked Knick, he looked so disappointed at himself.

The second guard looked around and realised they were both near Rose's cell so with a smirk of a smile,

He turned to Knick and said. "Well you can give this young girl he pointed at Rose, her breakfast! She must be hungry after that little show you put on!"

Rose realised that this was the last chance she will get to the truth.

So as the second guard unlocked the cell door, Knick felt a bit weird as he felt his body start to change.

The second guard went outside to get Rose's breakfast and to talk to the boss's about what to do next.

"So said Rose talking a deep breath as Knick came slowly in the cell,

I have not seen you for a long time! Where have you been? She asked.

A part of Knick wanted to tell Rose everything that had happen to him since the last day they meet, but the other part of him felt like hurting her!

So he said to Rose "**A lot has happen since the last time we meet! I wish I can you more Rose… Arrr! **As Knick was talking to Rose, his body had started to change, claws started to become long sticks!

His eyes had slowly become like cat eyes but bigger! His mouth was slowly coming down to body!

And his teeth were changing too as six new teeth started to grow!

His body was getting very black and his feet were getting dark brown as well!

Rose had moved to the corner of her cell, scared but this new thing! That used to be a guard that she had known!

Then as Knick's body slowly stopped changing, but one thing was growing!

His head had slowly started to become three heads instead of one!

Then Knick's body stopped changing! Rose had her eyes closed by this time, and when she knew that Knick had stopped changing, she slowly opened her eyes!

And she gasped at this different thing, she had not seen before! Which the scariest thing Rose had ever seen in her life!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter24_

The Doctor looked at the empty space where the young girl was.

Then he turned to the guard who was smiling to himself as he was please with himself about something.

The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver in his hand and he was pointed at the guard, "Who are you?" The Doctor asked the guard.

The guard gave the doctor a cold hard stare and slowly answered the Doctor's question.

"**Well Doctor I am glad that you asked me that question! **

**So let me give you a quick answer, for you!**

**My Name is Coldness deep after this planet".**

The Doctor had to think about the name, Coldness deep, he thought and then he shocks his head. Nope he had not heard that name before!

"No I have not heard your name before! He said and then a quick flashback came inside his head,

There was a black shape and a hairy head with sharp teeth, and then the Doctor remembered the name of this creature!

Back then its name was Dark Seen light, so the Doctor went right up to the guard and said

"Now I remember you! Rose and I went to a planet called Smelly Deeper Sea and your name was called Dark Seen Light! Am I right?" asked the Doctor.

The guard gave a nasty smile and then he begins to laugh! **"Oh Doctor you are so funny! Yes my name use to be called Dark Seen Light! **

**But then I thought that name sounded a bit boring so I thought of being called Coldness Deep! **

**It makes these humans so scared of me, you see!**

**So Doctor let's have a talk shall we? What shall we have a talk about? **

**Oh yes your friend Rose Tyler!"**

When the guard said Rose's name it made the Doctor hold the sonic screwdriver really tightly,

"O.k. said the Doctor coolly, where is Rose Tyler?"

As the Doctor asked the guard this, He thought of all the times he had asked different people from different planets where she was!

The guard said nothing and then slowly spoke **"Now Doctor what sort of question is that! **

**You know I can't tell you where she is!**

**But ask yourself this, do you know any thing about your friend?"**

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked the Doctor, He knows every thing about Rose,

She lives in London with her mum called Jackie in a flat!

He knows that she had a boyfriend called Mickey smith!

And she used to work in a shop, as well!

Except it is not there now because he blow it up!

"Yes I know a lot about Rose! So why did you ask?"

Asked the Doctor scared that the guard knows something that he didn't!

"**Did she tell you about her childhood? **Said the guard and looking at the Doctor's face, the guard gave a smile.

"**No I thought she didn't! **

**Well Doctor you will find out soon but before I go! **

**Say goodbye to this guard because right now I am going to kill him!**

**See you soon Doctor!!!" **

Then the voice went. And soon after that the guard voice changed back to normal,

"Oh Doctor I feel a bit wired! I feel like I am flying though the sky!

Then the guard slowly went on the floor, but before he closed his eyes his last breath was.

"Doctor there is a person who is helping Rose! I can feel it in the air! So give up hope!" Then the guard closed his eyes.

The Doctor left the guard's body in the woods and went to find the young girl, which was so scared of him!

But why she is scared of me? Thought the Doctor as he ran out of the woods...

Meanwhile the young girl was still running,

After the Doctor tried to talk to her, she ran out of the woods and not knowing where she was going! She carried on running.

Now she has stopped at a tall tree, which had big scary trigs as arms and it a scary mouth which looked like the tree was smiling evilly.

The young girl was getting tried after all that running so making herself cosy on the floor, which had rocks and dry mud all over the floor, and slowly closed her eyes.

Now as the young girl was fast asleep, she did not know that something was watching her, sleeping!

A big black thing with sharp silver claws, on its hands, and its feet was watching the young girl sleep, and of course it did not know that the Doctor was on the planet.

"Well, now the young girl is asleep at last! Just like the boss's said so.

Right I have to get her secret and then gave her a stamp and then take her to the boss!" Said the thing and very slowly began to creep towards the young girl, who was not really asleep, but faking, it so she look's like she is asleep!

Just as the thing was about to get the young girl's secret,

The young girl snapped opens her eyes and move as a flash of lighting, and then she began to run again, the thing begins to chase her, running as a bear would! Its teeth where glowing white as a star!

The young girl kept looking over her shoulder, making sure the thing was behind her, it was!

This time its eyes were glowing red! And then the young girl heard its cold voice inside her head!

"You can't run from me! All I want is you secret that's all!" It said, and it started breathing down her neck making the girl shiver!

Then after thirteen minutes, the young girl started running back to front, and making sure the thing had gone! But she did not see that the Doctor was behind her!

And then she felt a two hands tapping on her shoulder.

This made the girl jump and started to fall to the ground!

The Doctor acted just in time!

And using both of his hands, he pulled the young girl to her feet.

The young girl had her mouth wide open in shock.

The Doctor got used to, because everyone he meet had their mouth's open! Jackie, Sarah Jane smith, even Rose and Mickey As well!

So the Doctor decided that he was the one that should start the talking first in case the young girl stared to run away again.

"Hello said the Doctor to the very shocked young girl,

The young girl just looked at the Doctor like a scarecrow.

So The Doctor tried again very slowly,

"H e l l o! Said the Doctor and this time the young girl spoke! "_Hello your self and I am not deaf!" _Said the young girl.

This made the Doctor smile so he said to the young girl.

"My name is the Doctor, what is your name?" He asked,

The young girl looked down at the ground and said in a whisper. _"My name is Molly, and I am seven years old!" _

The Doctor looked that the young girl, she did not look like seven years old, she looked like fourteen!

"Molly said the Doctor slowly, how long have you been here? And what happened when you got here?" Asked the Doctor,

Molly looked at the Doctor's face; his brown eyes looked warm and friendly, and it made Molly safe. So she said

"_I don't know! About sixteen years! I remember when I first arrived here!_

_I was frighten and alone, and I had nobody to talk to! Then a guard gapped me and took me to see the boss! _

_I could not see the boss at all! But I could hear him; he was saying that he wants my secret, to make his friend stronger!_

_So I said NO you will not have my secret! And that's when the boss asked the guard to take me outside, to hurt me until I give up and tell them the secret!_

_But I didn't, and that's when you came along! You saved me. But when you went near me, I ran away!_

_And I… am….. Sorry! ... _Cried Molly and tears came poring down her checks. The Doctor lucky had a tissue with him and asked Molly to wipe away her tears.

Then the Doctor said to Molly

"Molly I have to go and find my friend! O.K. Her name is Rose Tyler, Have you seen her?" Molly nodded her head as a no.

The Doctor smiled and gave Molly a cuddly and said to her. "Right I want you to stay here! Molly! O.K?"

He asked, and Molly nodded as a Yes. And the Doctor ran, While a young girl sat on the log next to the scary tree, Hoping to see the Doctor again…..


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

Rose froze as the monster moved its two heads, towards Rose.

"What are you?" Asked Rose, Knick had a different voice, now!

Rose guess his voice had changed is because he changed and he was no longer than a guard or a friend!

His voice was like a clicking sound, like a cricket dose when calling to its mates.

"I am a thing, of what you see! My name is no longer Knick! My name is Dark UN Less Huter!

And I now know your name is Rose Tyler and I also know that you travel with an alien who called himself THE DOCTOR!!!"

When Dark UN Less Huter shouted the Doctor's name, it made Rose think a lot,

How dose he know the Doctor's name? And how dose he know my name?

These are the questions Rose asked herself, so now she wanted the answers to these questions.

"Right Knick I want to know a couple of things! Shouted Rose,

"How do you know the Doctor's name?" Rose slowly asked

Knick felt a cold voice whisper in his ear, and he know it was one of the bosses, the cold voice just said

"**Tell her! Dark UN Less Huter! TELL HER!!"**

Dark Un Less Huter slowly spoke, "The boss's told me, Rose! You see they told me every thing about the Doctor!

Where he came from, who he meet across time and space!

They tell me every thing I wanted to know!!

Then I asked about you! And they told me story's about you and this Doctor!

I couldn't believe them at first but now see you in here, alone and frightened!

With no friends and no Doctor to save you!

So you see now Rose I've got the boss's with me! And who have you got? No One!! You've got no One!!"

Rose now understood that her friend that she used to know was gone for good!

So very angry Rose shouted very loud in her cell at Knick, who had a great big smile across his face!

"**YOU KNOW SOMETHING KNICK, I HAVE GOT SOME ONE! **

TURE HE IS NOT HERE!

**BUT YOU KNOW SOMETHING! HE IS ALWAYS WITH ME! **

**NOT IN MY HEAD WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE! BUT IN MY HEART! **

I KNOW THE DOCTOR! THEN YOU THINK YOU KNOW YOUR FRIENDS!!!"

Rose paused for breath as she said this,

It was all true what she had said, and now seeing her old friend looking so shocked, and hurt and feeling sorry for himself!

Meanwhile somewhere not that far away the second boss was looking at a big screen which was like a TV, but very big and black!

On the screen was Knick and Rose and after Rose shouting and Knick telling Rose about the boss's and what they told him about her and the Doctor!

It felt like the boss's were winning, but now the screen was quite and the second boss begin to talk to talk to the first boss,

Who was sitting in the dark not saying anything at all!

"**Well **said the second boss, who was on the floor have a good run around the cave!

**The plan is going well than I thought!**

**Now all we need is the two young girls, and when their secret comes out!**

**You will be big and powerful, and not even the Doctor will be able to stop you!"**

The first boss said nothing at all, and then a big black slimily claw came out from the darkness, the claw was big then an apple or the size of a tent!

Just then a small mouse came running up the big rock, of which the claw was resting on!

The mouse was getting sleepily, so not seeing the big huge claw which had slowly moved back in to the darkness.

At last the mouse was fast asleep on the big rock, and like lighting the big huge claw had gripped the sleeping mouse!

Like a bear gripped a fish in its paw!

The Mouse slowly woke up, but before it could move, the claw slowly begins to suck the live of the mouse!

As the second boss's watched this, he slowly said to the first boss shadow **"So what is going to happen next?"** He asked.

The great big claw had sucked the life of the mouse and now blood was slowly Dripping thought the claws!

Then the first boss gave the second boss the dead mouse's body and while the second boss was eating the mouse body, he heard the first boss spoke!

"**IT IS TIME TO BRING IN THE YOUNG GIRL WHO CALLED'S HER SELF ROSE TYLER! **

"**GUARDS! **Yelled the first boss and then about five minutes later

Ten guards came in side the cave and the leader of the guards was a young lad who looked like he was twenty years old, went up to the big rock and said, in a solider like way said,

"_SIR YES SIR, WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO SIR?_

He asked the big rock.

The first boss smiled and said to the leader of the guards,

"**I want that young girl! **He said pointing at the screen at Rose.

**Then take her****down to helmet room and DON'T DO ANY THING UNTIL I CAME DOWN! UNDERSTAND?"**

The leader used his left hand; he put it up to his head and said to the rock,

"Yes Sir you can cont on us sir! But the other young girl, who is called Molly sir, she ran away sir!"

The second boss looked up at the young guard and shouted

"**WWWWHAAAT! **Snapped the second boss,

**What do you mean she had run away! Why did you not go after her you fool!**

The young guard put on a brave face and turned to face the second boss, who did not look pleased at the news!

"Well sir, she ran to the woods sir, which we were told never to go there sir!

Because there are story's about the woods sir!

They say the black shadow lives there sir! And who ever goes there never comes out ever again!"

The First boss looked at the second boss and said, **"Hey dose it matter, Friend? We got the other girl, so we don't need the young girl Molly!"**

The second boss looked at the blackness of the rock and he shouted, at the darkness!

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T NEED THE YOUNG GIRL MOLLY? **

I NEED HER BECAUSE SHE HAD SEEN SOMETHING WHEN SHE WAS FIVE YEARS OLD,

**WHICH SHE SHOUED NOT HAVE SEEN AT ALL!**

**WHAT IF SHE TELL'S SOMEONE WHAT SHE SAW SIXTEEN YEARS AGO! **

THEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN! THE DOCTOR WILL FIND"………

Then the second boss's realised that he had said to much, and he had stop himself, before he could fished the word, he was about to say!

The guards had gone before the shouting started, so they did not hear any thing!

But something did and it was not the black shadow, and it was not the Doctor,

It was a ghost of a guard who shot himself, it was Hammerer!

Back in the cell Rose was sitting on the floor, and Knick was not talking at all.

Just then Rose heard something in head, it was the same voice that she had heard when she was with the Doctor and now it said was.

"ROSE THE TIME HAD'S COME! SOON I WILL KNOW YOUR SECET FROM YOUR CHILDHOOD!"

"No! Screamed Rose and holding both her hands up towards her ears! Trying to block the sound of the voice!

Then she felt a stick on her shoulder and she slowly looked up and saw Knick, and she heard him saying two words to her!

Just two words!

"I'M Sorry Rose! I AM SO SORRY!"

Rose was wounding what he was on about! When she saw ten guards coming in her cell!

Rose tried to run but three of the guards griped her legs,

And then the other guards got her hands together so she could not hurt them.

And then while she was being carried away fro her cell,

She thought she saw the black shadow looking at her, and she heard it spoke, in a cold whisper!

"_**Little Rose they are going to try and get your secret out of you!**_

_**But you must hold it back! Do not let them get it!**_

_**If they get your secret then something will happen!**_

_**You have friends and we will help you all we can!**_

_**And your friend The Doctor will come and save you!**_

_**So hold on Rose Just Hold on!!!!" **_

Then when Rose slowly turned around, the black shadow was not there any more!

And tears slowly came down her face and Rose said to the empty corridor,

"Get the Doctor and help him, to find me!"

As the ten guards left the cell block with Rose on their shoulders,

And Rose wonders what is going to happen to her next!


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

The Doctor ran his two hearts began to beat, fast! He just hope that he was not too late to save Rose from this nightmare!

As the Doctor was running a gust of wind came thought his hair, which the Doctor glad because he was running,

Sweat came pouring down his face and this made his hair stuck as well!

And the sweat was getting on the Doctor's nerves, a lot!

Because it went in his eyes and it made it hard to see where he was going!

The Doctor had left the dark cold woods, now and soon he arrived at a new place. This place was called Dark Full!

The Doctor had guess why it was called Dark Full is because it was dark and there was a chill in the air, which

Made the Doctor shiver!

Then the Doctor heard a sound, it was a loud sound as well,

It sounded like a television was on but someone had turned up the sound so it made it loud!

The Doctor followed the noise and the sound was water full! But this was different water full, than the Doctor had seen before!

The water was black and as the Doctor went closer to the water full, a horrible smell came from it!

The smell was like something from the toilet, and also from the rubbish bin as well!

The Doctor had to cover his nose because the smell was so horrible!

But then the Doctor did not know that something was watching him.

"_I would not drink from that if I were you!_"

The Doctor turned around and saw that he was not alone,

A dark shape was standing next to the Doctor; his head was shacking at the smell!

"I wasn't going to drink from it! Snapped the Doctor, it smells horrible! I would not like to swim in it ether!"

This made the dark shape smile, and then it did an odd thing!

The dark shape did a run and then jumped in the black water!

The Doctor had to move before the dark shape jumped in to the water!

Then after thirteen minutes the dark shape popped up its dark head and looked at the Doctor's face which was a mixed of an enjoyment and amusement!

"So said the dark shape as it began to swim in the water using its arms to swim with than using its own legs!

"What are you doing here then Doctor?"

The Doctor looked shocked when this dark shape said his name!

"How did you know my name? Asked a shocked Doctor as the dark shape just carried on swimming not answering the Doctor Question!

Then something happed as the dark shape slowly went faster in the water, movement in the water went right up the dark shape.

The Doctor had to do something so he shouted at the dark shape, "GET OUT OF THE WATER! SOMETHING IS SWIMMING TOWARDS YOU!"

The dark shape scuttled out of the black water, what ever was in the water was gone, and quickly it came!

The dark shape was glade to be out of the black water and so quickly began to dry him self by using a tree trunk as a towel!

Then the dark shape turned to the Doctor and said "Thanks for shouting Doctor!

If you didn't then that thing would had sent me to them! So thanks again!

The Doctor looked at this dark shape, and he guesses that what ever this thing is! Knows him very well, but how dose it know him?

Then the dark shape sat on the ground, and began to close its eyes. The Doctor wondered why then the answer came.

Just then the Doctor felt rain drops come down on his coat, then he looked at the sky and more rain went on his face!

Closing his eyes, the Doctor began to smile! As his face got coved by rain!

Then the smile went, the Doctor still had his eyes closed but this time he saw flashes of Rose!

When he changed into the tenth Doctor, and she was scared of his new look!

Then he took her to new earth, and she was smiling and laughing with him!

But then it changed, Rose didn't laugh or smile, even when they went to a new planet called Hot Sun Summer!

Then the Doctor slowly opened his eyes, the rain had stopped. The Doctor felt his eyes, they were hot and prickly!

Then a warm tear came down his check, the dark shape had his eyes open and he was watching the Doctor.

Fascinated at this alien who had never showed any feelings about any humans! Expect this young girl, Rose Tyler!

The dark shape slowly got up from the floor and said to the Doctor.

"Doctor I thought I know you! But there is one thing I can't understand is!

If your friend had a deep dark secret and she tried to tell you her secret, would you look after her and say you can't changed the past?"

The Doctor thought for a minute, yes if Rose told him her deep dark secret,

He would look after her, he would say it's alright to be frighten,

And he would Procter her, if someone tried to get her!

Suddenly a high pitch sound came from somewhere, it was like a squealing pig but it didn't sound like a pig at all.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver which was in his jacket pocket and pointed out towards the sound.

"MMMM said the Doctor the sound we are hearing is a sound of special machine, which I haven't heard or seen or a long time!"

The dark shape took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what do you mean the noise, is the sound of a special machine?"

The Doctor's face fell; he remembers the special machine,

Well the last time he saw it was when he was the ninth Doctor

And the monsters that had first had it were called the wet muster.

And they said they built a machine that could kill humans and everything on the planet-

Earth which was their favourite planet

But the Doctor was so full of biter that he had to put them at a planet called Icy land!

This tuned everything to ice including the monsters!

Then the Doctor and the dark shape heard an other noise, this noise was marching and it was coming towards the Doctor and the Dark shape!

The dark shape just remembered that he got a job to do! But before he went he gave the Doctor something to remember by!

"Doctor hear these words

Soon you will remember this chat that we had.

This is war Doctor

And this time you are not alone!

You wonder why I know your name!

I know a lot about you!

I know a lot about your friend Rose Tyler As well!

Your friend needs your help Doctor!

I have seen her and she is scared!

So save your friend Doctor! Save her!

And I can help as well, but hurry there is not much time left! Before they get her secret,

And when they get her secret!

I don't know what will happen next if they get her secret!"

"How do you know all of this?" Asked the Doctor,

The dark shape just smiled and as he slowly went, the Doctor heard the answer!

I know Doctor, because that's my job!

And I thought you need to know the young girl in the woods!

You left her on her own and now they are coming to get her!

Doctor Hurry!"

Then the dark shape left, a worried Doctor near a dirty water full!


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

Rose was still being carried by the guards who were getting very tired carrying Rose from the cell block, to wards the helmet room!

Soon the guards were slowing down, which made Rose think

"Why are we stopping?" She asked her self, so she began to talk to the young guard who was carrying her shoulder!

"Hey whispered Rose where are you taking me?" She asked.

The young guard said nothing to Rose as they carried on walking!

Then when the guards stopped at the entrance to the Helmet room, the captain of the guards stopped, at a black door which had a sign saying

**WELCOME TO THE HELMET ROOM!  
(CAPTAIN'S PLEASE GET YOUR SECRET OUT, and tell**

**The DOOR YOUR SECRET!**

So the captain went towards the door and making sure

That the guards or the young girl was not hearing his secret! And then he whispered to the speaker his secret.

"When I was small I used to run away every night!"

And when he said this the door slowly opened, Rose took the light that was out side before going in to the dark room!

The helmet room was so dark that Rose could not see much at all,

But the guards that were carrying her know where they were going!

Soon they put Rose on a cold metal table, and then they marched away!

Rose was getting cold and scared, and then she heard a cold ice voice spoke to her.

"**Hello Rose Tyler and welcome to the helmet room! **

**I am glad that the guards have done their jobs well!**

**Now you are wondering what you are doing here?**

**Well I will tell you!**

But Rose interrupted the cold ice voice,

"Look snapped Rose I am tried and hungry and I feel sick as well!

So yes PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?" Shouted Rose

The cold ice voice just laughed, even the laugh was mixed of ice and evil, and it was sending shivers down Rose neck!

"**Well Rose Tyler, let me explain myself, you see you were pick by me and my other friend**

**To find your secret! You see we need every one's secret from their child hood!**

**We so far got six secrets from a lot of people! **

**But you see we need eight secrets, one secret from yourself**

**The other secret is from a young girl and her name is Molly Gardened.**

Rose just couldn't take it all in so very angrily, she shouted at the voice

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY! WHY DO YOU WANT MY SECRET?

AND THIS LITTLE GIRL'S! WHY?" Rose was so scared; she could feel her hands shacking with fear as well!

The ice cold voice took a deep voice and then to Rose's horror the ice cold voice had soared very loud in the room!

Making Rose's ears sore! **"RIGHT! **Roared the voice

**BECAUSE YOU TWO HAVE A DEEP SECRET IN YOUR PAST!**

SO DEEP THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN REAMBER IT!

**SO THAT'S WHY YOU ARE IN THIS ROOM! BECAUSE WITH THIS HEMLET! **

**THAT MY GUARDS HAVE MADE FOR ME!**

IT WILL FIND YOUR SECRET AND PUT IT ON THE SCREN FOR ME TO SEE!

SO GUARDS! Shouted the ice cold voice and three Guards ran in the room.

**PUT HER HANDS AND FEET ON THOSE SIVER HAND THINGS!**

**SO SHE DOS'NT RUNS AWAY! THEN PULL THAT LEAVER!" **Snapped the ice cold voice!

The guards bowed and walked to wards the cold table!

Where Rose tried to get off the table!

But she didn't see a big claw coming from the table and gripped her by the arms!

"GET OFF ME!! Screamed Rose as the claw dig on her arms which made Rose want to cry!

Then the three guards including the young guard that Rose tried to talk to earlier!

Gripped her hands and her feet and put them on the shiver hand things which clicked so hard that it made Rose scream!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rose

That the guards had to cover their ears to stopped the screaming.

Then the youngest of the guards sighed and whispered to Rose in her ear.

"I am so sorry Rose! I didn't want this job to be began with but the boss told me that if I didn't do this!

The boss will kill me!"

Then Rose saw a black shining helmet with eight large arms coming down very slowly to her head!

It made Rose think that it was like a spider going down from its web!

Then it stopped and before Rose had a change to say any thing!

The helmet snapped on to Rose head and it made Rose go very dizzy and then she let her body flop on the table!

Rose felt like she was flying thought the air, then something happened!

Rose saw flicks of her life go past her; it was like someone trying to rewind a video in a tape recorder!

Then it stared to slowly down, and then Rose didn't feel like she was flying any more!

She was standing on the ground not doing any thing!

Then she saw something, moving towards her!

It was the black shadow! And it was singing thought its teeth!

Rose couldn't hear the song it was singing!

Until it got closer and closer and then Rose knows that she had heard this song since she was little!

The song was like this:

"WE DREAM, THAT WE ARE ON A DIFFERENT PLANCE!

SOMEPEOPLE DREAM THEY ARE GOING ON HOILDAY!

SOMEPEPLE DREAM THAT THERE ON TELLY! BUT THERE ARE NOT!

SOMEPEPLE DREAM OF GOING TO THEIR OWN ILAND WHERE NO ONE GOSE TO!

WHAT DO YOU DREAM OF LITTLE ROSE?"

ELEPHANTS,

AND TOYS,

AND SWEETS!!

TIME TO GO TO BED,

AND CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DREAM!"

Rose suddenly stopped singing and she looked at the black shadow so angry

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Asked Rose her Question repeated its self back to the black shadow!

The Black shadow sighted and sat down on the floor!

And spoke in a quite voice.

I'm Sorry little Rose! But please don't be mad with me!

It's my job you see!

I have to look after you and of course Little Molly!

You two were lovely as little children, and I sang you songs just like I did just now!

But of course when you two stared to grown up, I couldn't sing you songs any more!

So I know one day the boss's will want to find you for your secrets!

So that's when I stared to talk you in your mind! I just can't stop!

That's when the boss's find out!

And they talked thought your mind and then they teleported you from the Doctor's tardis!"

Rose looked at the black shadow and all her anger had gone!

But when the black shadow said the Doctor's name it gave Rose hope!

"So what are the boss's looking for my head then? Asked Rose who knows the back shadow had a plan!

"UM said the black shadow they are looking for your child hood secret!"

"I haven't got a child hood secret! Snapped Rose, looking at the black shadow that was looking at the floor!

"Have I?" Asked Rose, but before the black shadow said any thing.

Rose heard another voice and this time she knows this voice belong to!

"**LET MY FRIEND GO!" **shouted the Doctor as he entranced the helmet room, but not on his own……….


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

The Doctor had twenty soldiers right at the back of him.

They looked so scary, as well!

They had their swords out and they had an angry look on their faces as well! The ice cold wasn't scared, by the soldiers, and it was not scared of the Doctor ether!

"Well if it isn't the Doctor! Said the ice cold voice,

The last of the time lords!

So Doctor Welcome to Black AN Doom! It took you a long time to find it!

And I must say you are very brave to come here the helmet room!"

The Doctor was not listing to the ice cold voice; he was walking towards the silver table, which Rose was lying on!

Rose was not moving. She was like bookcase, very stiff, and just lying there!

Even her eyes were closed; The Doctor used both his hands and touches her right hand!

It was a bit warm, but started get cold! The Doctor hated seeing Rose like this! Then something inside the Doctor snapped!

He slowly turned to the darkness, of the helmet room and shouted!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND? Screamed the Doctor, the ice cold voice nothing to the Doctor! It was just laughing.

Then after a minute the laughing stopped, and the ice cold voice shouted at the Doctor!

"WELL DOCTOR, YOUR FRIEND IS A SLEEP, AND SHE HAS SOMETHING I WANT!"

"What's that then? Asked the Doctor, getting his sonic screwdriver from his brown coat pocket!

Ready to see the owner of this ice cold voice!

"THE SECRET THAT SHE HAD KEEPED WHEN SHE WAS SIX YEARS OLD,

Do you know? What the secret is Doctor?"

The Doctor thought for a while, then he answer the voice as a, "no I don't know Rose's secret! But why do you need Rose's secret so badly? Asked the Doctor,

Keeping the voice talking, so he can shine the sonic screwdriver's blue light in the darkness, to find out who this thing is!

The cold voice slowly took a couple of minutes, to answer the Doctor's question.

Then when it did have an answer for the Doctor, the voice felt like it had moved from a different place than before.

"I need your friend secret, to make my friend stronger!

You see Doctor before the time lords, came! My planet was stronger and it was a lot darker, a lot darker than this planet!

My friend was happy and strong, but one night something happened.

My friend were fast asleep in his own bed, when suddenly, a dark shape came in to his room! It had big teeth and it whispered to my friend

That he needed eight secrets from younger people who had a child hoods,

And then it said he will need one more secret from a young girl!

Who had seen something than any other child had seen in their lives!

So Doctor, I am looking at your friend past to see if she has a secret from her child hood!

And if she has then I will have that secret for EVER!!!"

Just then the Doctor heard a beep like a mobile phone going off in the classroom.

And then the Doctor know that they had found Rose's

Secret! But he was wrong, they had not found Rose's secret at all they had found someone's secret in stead!

"Whose secret is this?

This is not your friend secret this is someone secret instead!

But who is giving us their secret? Who??

Answer me someone who?" Asked the cold ice voice,

"ME! Came a different and the voice belonged to Knick, who had left Rose's cell, to help the Doctor and the soldiers who were just standing there looking board.

"YOU! BUT WHY?" Snapped the ice cold voice of the first boss, who was getting very angry.

Knick looked in the darkness and speck with a voice,

"Because you changed me that's why! Everything was going well in my life before you took away me life!

And now I am going to let Rose's friend the Doctor,

To see what you are? And why you love the darkness so much!!"

Knick suddenly gave a huge jump and landed on a big rock which was sticking out next to the table which still had poor Rose on!

The Doctor looked at Rose again and very carefully used the sonic screwdriver over Rose's head and body to see what the helmet was doing to her!

The reading was very shocking to the Doctor,

The reading from the sonic screwdriver said,

That the Helmet on Rose's head was doing a lot of damage on Rose's thoughts and past!

So if the helmet stays on Rose's head for much longer, she cooled stay in her mind for ever!

(**Doesn't worry! Rose won't die in my story, I make sure!)**

The Doctor took a look, at the helmet which was on Rose's head!

It looked so made, lots of wires around it! And then the Doctor noted that one of the wires had a spider stuck on it!

The Doctor know a lot about wires and helmets, he read a lot about them in books, in the Tardis!

So very careful the Doctor began to work, on the helmet.

It was hard work,

For the Doctor, but he was used to hard work because he did fixed the Tardis a lot of times when it got broken or it couldn't work from time to time!

Meanwhile Knick had found the first boss, who had climb on the wall, to the floor!

The boss's body was part of a lion, its legs were part of a cat, and its head looked like a lions! Including its teeth!

Now it walking up and down on the floor, like a lion dose in the zoo, when it is board!

"Why Knick? Why did you do it? I was so close

To getting the Doctor's friend secret!

BUT YOU MESSED IT UP! FOR ME AND MY FRIEND!

WELL COME ON THEN ASWER ME THEN!!" He hissed.

Knick didn't know what to say to this boss! This was the Boss that changed him!

This was the boss that did not care what happens to him! This was the boss that only cares for himself and his friend!

Knick looked at the boss in the eyes and in those eyes he saw blackness, and fear!

So he took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper, so that only the first boss can hear him!

"I did it because of the Doctor's friend!

Rose Tyler she is called,

And when I first meet her when I was a guard,

I could see in her eyes that she was scared and alone and sad as well!

It made me think of me! When I first came here!

Then you took me from her, and changed me for ever!

You should have looked at her face when I changed in front of her! In her cell!

She could see me changed, her eyes and face told me! So I hope you are happy

Because I am not! That's why I have to hand you to the Doctor, so he could kill you instead of me!

So come on, boss! Let's go, and see the Doctor, and see if we can help his friend!

Come on! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Knick Screamed as he felt a claw go though, his body!

Knick slowly fell on the rocky ground; blood dripping on him!

Then he saw the first boss stand next to him smiling at something or someone?

Before he too died on the rocky ground as well!!!

Meanwhile the Doctor had fixed the helmet, from Rose's head!

And now he had the sonic screwdriver in his hand and ran it over the helmet to make sure it is safe or not to take the helmet of Rose's head!

Lucky the sonic screwdriver said the helmet is safe to take it off Rose's head.

So using both his hands the Doctor very slowly took off the homemade helmet off Rose's head.

Before the Doctor took the helmet off Rose, the black shadow just said a couple of words before she went to join the Doctor in the real world!

"I will see you soon Rose very soon! Good bye!"

Then Rose felt like she was running backwards, as she saw her life flash in front of her!

And then she slowly opened her eyes, to see the Doctor's brown eyes looking down at her!

"Doctor said Rose Are you really here? She asked as she tried to move her head to see where she was!

"Hey Rose don't try and move your head!" Said a worried Doctor, and slowly put his hand on her hand and he gave her a warm smile.

But the Doctor and Rose did not know that someone was watching them down in the darkness, smiling to it's self!

THE SECEND BOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

The Doctor gave Rose a big hug, and this made Rose smile.

She felt safe knowing that the Doctor was there with her.

But while they were hugging each other, the second boss was slowly eating the dead bodies of the first boss and Knick.

He was like a lion eating a dead animal, with blood dripping around his mouth!

After he eats the skin, and the meat of the first boss, he then sat on the big rock, watching the Doctor hugging Rose, very safely in his arms.

After a couple of minutes the Doctor stopped hugging Rose and said in a whisper.

"Rose, what did they do to you after you disappeared from the Tardis?"

Rose slowly looked in the Doctor's brown eyes, and when she looked at them they gave her hope.

So taking a deep breath Rose told the Doctor what had happened to her after she had disappeared from the

Tardis that night!

The Doctor listened as Rose told him how she met Knick the guard and how he disappeared right in front of her eyes.

When Rose told the Doctor that someone had grabbed her in her old cell, she could have sense the Doctor was getting angry.

Next she explained, what happened after that. Then when she paused for breath,

The Doctor spoke "So did the guards hurt you, any where?" He slowly asked Rose who slowly answered.

"Yes some hit me on the face! Once a guard used a gun on me, but

She added seeing the Doctor's face looking shocked, this gun was different, it did not shot me instead it gave me lines on my back."

"Oh Rose! Whispered the Doctor, who gave her another hug, let me have a look!He said.

Rose nodded as the Doctor slowly went around the table, to Rose's back.

Then he carefully lifted the t-shirt which was sticking to Rose because it was so hot in the helmet room.

"So asked Rose, as the Doctor carefully dropped the t-shirt onto her back.

Any thing happened to you, since you tried to find me!" Rose asked, she wanted the Doctor to tell her his story after all she told him her story.

"No said the Doctor, well if you can count going to different planets,

Going to one planet and then meeting some scary guards and being taken to their secret place.

Then being taken prisoner, and then talking to the first boss, thought a guard who shot himself though the head.

Then going to the dead guards' home, where he was brought back to life, and then taking a book which he hidden in his house.

Then arriving here Black au Doom, and then going though the dark woods, meeting a young girl who was scared of this guard!

Then talking to the first boss again though the guard who had hurt young girl!

Then the young girl ran away, from me! Then I walked out of the dark wood, and finding the young girl again

Then we got talking and then I told her to say there in the woods.

And then I arrived at a different place.

It was a bit like the dark wood except this had a waterfall, I thought the water was clean but it wasn't.

The water was dirty and it smelt very bad!

Then I heard a voice saying that I should not drink the dirty water.

That's when I turned around all I saw was a black shadow!"

When the Doctor said the black shadow, it made Rose shiver at the thought of the black shadow following her and the Doctor any where they go!

Then Rose felt very cold all of a sudden, and even though it was hot in the helmet room,

She still felt cold as if she and the Doctor weren't alone in the helmet room.

Then Rose heard a voice, not the same voice as she heard before but a different voice and this time it was angry!

"BABY ROSE I CAN SEE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND THE DOCTOR!

YOU HAVE GROWN SO MUCH SINCE I SAW YOU LAST!

THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WERE SIX YEARS OLD AND YOU WERE PLAYING WITH YOUR TOYS IN YOUR BED ROOM!

NOW BABY ROSE, I WANT YOUR SERCET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TELL ME YOU'R SERCET NOW!!!!!!

"NO! Screamed Rose, holding both her hands up to her ears to stop the voice shouting at her!

"Rose whispered the Doctor, Rose what's wrong?

He was beginning to get really worried about Rose, so he begin to rub her hands to make Rose relaxed.

But it didn't make Rose relaxed, she still had her hands on her ears, and when the voice was slowly going away

Rose moved her hands from her ears; the Doctor spoke to Rose very warmly.

"Rose did you hear another voice?" Asked the Doctor.

When Rose looked up at the Doctor, he know that she did hear another voice.

"Right said the Doctor, and he slowly went in his coat pocket and got out a small machine, which had a special light on the top of it.

Rose looked at the small machine which the Doctor had in his hand, it looked hand made, and it had lots of buttons on it!

"Doctor asked Rose what is that? She pointed at the machine; the Doctor was moving the machine around the helmet room.

"This Rose answered the Doctor,is a dark machine which I made a long time ago before I meet you!

Now this machine can feel things in the dark like for example.

We can see that big rock but we see nothing there, but if I turn the machine on."

The Doctor pressed a small button on the machine and then Rose heard a sharp beep coming from the big rock!

The Doctor went near the big rock and the machine carried on beeping and beeping,

And then a bright light came on from the top of the machine!

The Light had hit something and all the Doctor could see was blood splash on the rock it was shining on the edge like it was paint.

"Rose said the Doctor say there and don't move until I come back!"

Rose who froze on the table looking at the blood said nothing, and she just nodded as a yes.

Using the sonic screwdriver and the small machine, the Doctor walked towards the big rock, and watching where he was going, the Doctor began to climb on the big rock.

Meanwhile before the bright light had hit the second boss, he had jumped to another rock, and this rock was next to the table where Rose was!

Breathing very fast, the second boss watched as Rose was slowly getting up from the table, her legs were very sore and stiff as well!

The second boss was just about to jump to the ground to get Rose when his ears picked up a noise; the noise was like singing but very dark as well.

"I can see you in the dark second boss!

You want to get Rose's secret don't you?

Well second boss someone wants to talk to you!

When the voice said this, the second boss moved his head to the ground and his eyes were wide open in shock!

The second boss was looking at a seven year old girl, who was coved in mud and smelly water as well.

"Oh what's wrong second boss? Cat got your tongue!

This young girl wants to talk to you!

Her name is Molly and she is seven years old!"

The second boss slowly jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and with a frightening smile he went near Rose.

Rose stared to scream as loud as she can, her heart beating loud as a drum!

But before the second boss could do any thing Molly shouted aloud in the helmet room!

"No don't you touch her! It is me you want isn't?

I have a secret as well!

A secret so strong that you won't need her! So come on get this secret then!"

The second boss ran towards Molly and then as a flash of lighting he got Molly's secret!

Molly was screaming as the second boss used his claw to do a mark on her hand which had a big S on it!

Then the second boss went in for the kill and Rose heard no more!

Then the second boss moved its ugly head and looked at Rose with an evil grin………..


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

While that was going on the Doctor was climbing on the big rock, which the second boss was on.

It was a hard climb until at last the Doctor had reached the top.

The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out, and his small machine which was beeping very quietly.

Using the sonic screwdriver light the Doctor was having a good look around, and then as he was walking around the corner of the rock, he heard a snap! Looking down the Doctor moved his foot and saw what he had stepped on.

BONES! The Doctor went down to the ground and picked a bone which now was broken in to two pieces, putting the sonic screwdriver to the piece he was holding, the Doctor heard the machine which was on the floor next to him giving a long beep.

The Doctor was looking at the sonic screwdriver and reading what it had said "Bone- very young and it was eaten by a hungry thing".

Then the machine went wild, the beeping was getting louder, and the Doctor realised that he was not alone

Meanwhile down below Rose was slowly moving off the table, while the second boss kept watching her. Rose was very weak because she didn't have much to eat, so her body slowly got weaker and weaker.

Now Rose tried to move her feet off the table but they were so weak, after being moved from cell to cell and not walking much at all.

Her feet were used to being picked up by guards and so they stopped walking on their own.

The second boss kept watching her, and then he began to smile which gave Rose a shiver down her back. Just then the second boss slowly spoke

"So little time, my friend is getting stronger because of the secrets!

So Little Rose it is time to get your secret right now!!!!!!!!"

This made Rose slowly get off the table and then she landed on the floor with a bump!

The second boss began to run really fast like he was a lioness trying to get dinner for her family.

Rose was trying to get up but with her weak legs it was not easy at all…

Then the second boss was getting closer to Rose, his eyes watching her and his claws getting sharper ready for her secret!

The Doctor was still looking at the machine, which was still beeping. Then the Doctor heard a voice in his ear, the voice was quite so it was harder to hear what the person was trying to say.

"Doctor your friend is in danger! The second boss is fed up waiting for your friend to remember her secret, so he is going to try and get it out of her!

Help her Doctor, a young girl tried to help Rose but the second boss got her in the end!"

The Doctor slowly looked around but when he did, he couldn't see any thing at all, so who was talking to him!

But that didn't matter any more he needs to help Rose, or the second boss might kill her and then what will he do!

So the Doctor did a brave thing, he jumped off the big rock which he was on and then landed on another rock,

Now the Doctor didn't tell Rose this but the small machine can make a time lord jump to a rock or a cliff.

So it was a very clever machine indeed, now the Doctor has a bird's eye view, down blow.

He could just see Rose's shadow and a body which was lying on the ground and another shape which he hasn't seen before.

Rose tried to scream as the claws came up to her face, but no sound came out of her mouth! She was too busy looking at the sharp claws going up to her eyes.

Rose prayed hoping that the second boss wasn't going to kill her like he did with Molly! Just then a voice came out from nowhere.

"Hey leave her alone! What do you want her for then?

Come on then speck!

Rose open her eyes and moved her head to find where this voice was coming from and when she looked to the left, she saw the Doctor standing on a rock with an angry look on his face.

The second boss was already looking at the Doctor with an evil smile on his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Doctor! I thought I can smell a time lord in the air, but then I am good a sniffing things out wouldn't you agree Doctor?

The Doctor paused before answering the Question, put to him.

"Yes you are good at sniffing things out but let's not talk about that, lets talk about secrets. Why do you want all these secrets then? Why do you want human secrets?

The second boss just laughed when the Doctor said this, and then still with an evil smile he spoke.

"You haven't guessed what I am up to! Oh Doctor I thought

Time lords know every thing that goes on every planet! It's your job isn't it after all?

Well I am NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!

He roared then he gripped on to Rose's arm which made Rose jump to her feet and before he took Rose back on the table he shouted back to the Doctor.

"Come on then Doctor Try and stop before I hurt your friend! HA, HA, HA!!!"

Then the second boss dragged Rose in the darkness of the helmet room.

The Doctor gave a big leap of the thin rock he was on and landed on the ground with both of his feet.

"Rose, where are you? Rose, can you hear me?" Called the Doctor towards the darkness of the room but there was no sound or screaming at all.

So with his small machine safely in his coat pocket, and his sonic screwdriver in his right hand, the Doctor ran towards the darkness.

Not so far in front the second boss was dragging a poor Rose on the ground towards a big table like the one she was lying on before, but this table had a lock on the side to fit something in that lock.

Rose did not see this table because she had her eyes closed as the second boss gripped her arm and her body on the floor.

Now they were both near the table, the second boss had pick up Rose's body off the floor and slowly put her on the table.

Rose slowly opens her eyes, bright lights came out of nowhere and they were so bright that soon Rose's eyes started to water.

The second boss was putting a small gold key in the lock, and then he turned to Rose with a smile that would scare little children in their sleep.

"Soon very soon I will have enough secrets to make me stronger!

So that nobody not even the Doctor can stop me since I have his friend with me!"

Rose felt scared she had never meet someone so evil and so sure of himself before, She wondered if the Doctor had meet this evil monster before she met him.

Because he seemed to know the Doctor so well and he seemed to know about the Doctor's people as well, but

The Doctor or her self said nothing to him about the Doctor or his people.

"So said Rose as the second boss was pulling a brown lever which was near her,

How you do know the Doctor so well?" Rose asked as she heard something behind her.

The second boss looked at Rose and for the first time he didn't look so sure of himself before.

Then he spoke, as like never before

"I first meet the Doctor at my homeland which was called The Dark Water Land; oh it was so beautifully it was like god had just made it for my kind.

It had fresh water in the pool, so everyone can drink there every day!

There were trees with dark green leaves on them and birds from different families came and sat on the trees!!

"That sounds like a nice place to live in! Said Rose then she looked at the boss's face, he looked so sad Rose realised something had happened to his home.

She had seen the Doctor look like that sometimes when he thinks that she is not looking! So what happened next?

Rose slowly asked.

The second boss took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper,

"Then one night everybody went to sleep, we sleped on the ground because we had fur on our backs to keep us warm

You see.

It was a cold night so I couldn't sleep; the rest of my family slept like logs so I got up and went for a walk

When I was walking towards the trees I heard a sound in the air. The sound was like something I never heard before.

Then I heard gun fire and screaming and I know that my people were being killed, by…… by……

"Go on! Wisped Rose, she wanted to know the rest of the story.

"By THE Daleks! When at last the screaming had stopped, I slowly came out from my hiding place and then I saw dead bodies on the ground!

My family, my friends, all dead not moving, I wanted to run but then a Dalek came down from the sky and it looked at me with its eye thing!

It wanted to know what I was doing and I just looked at it puzzled and then it sent me on a mission the first part of the mission was to get all the humans secrets including yours!

Then the last bit of the mission was to find the Doctor and kill him for the daleks.

The reason I know about the Doctor And his people is because the Daleks gave me the information about the time lords and their greatest enemy- the Doctor!

Then they told me about you! Saying that the Doctor cares about you a lot, and they said you have the darkness secret that the Doctor doses not know about!"

He paused for breath and Rose looked at him horrified!

"So did the Daleks tell you why you need these secrets?

Said a voice which Rose know who it belong to!

The second boss turned his head and saw the Doctor coming out of the darkness; The Doctor had heard the second boss telling his story to Rose so it was easy to follow his voice in the dark.

"No they didn't, they just said get the secrets and kill the Doctor!

But I can't kill you Doctor! But I can kill HER!!!"

He roared and turned the key clockwise, and then the Doctor heard a horrible noise coming towards Rose who looked so scared in her life!

The noise that the Doctor was hearing was a noise of a machine which had a needle on it and it was slowly coming closer and closer to Rose!

The Doctor ran towards Rose but instead he had been thrown of his feet towards the ground!

The second boss had a really good strong throw so when the Doctor was running towards Rose the second boss wasn't having any of it!

So he ran into the Doctor and picks him up and throws him to the ceiling of the helmet Room!

While this was going on Rose was trying to move from the machine which was next to her face and as she was trying to get away from the machine, the needle with was on the machine went in her arm!

Rose felt very dizzy as what was ever in the needle went right thought her body, and then Rose felt very sleepily all of a sudden her eyes closed and she know no more!

The Doctor was on the ground now his face was coved in sand and his head felt very light!

The second boss was standing near the Doctor with his sharp claws out ready to kill!

"Rose? Shouted the Doctor Rose? There was no answer coming from the table and the Doctor could see Rose on the table not moving at all!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? Snapped the Doctor looking at the boss with anger, what was inside the needle? Mentholated! ASWER ME!

The Second boss went down to the Doctor's level and smiled at him.

"So Doctor you know my name! Well, well, well aren't you full of surprises Doctor!

They did tell me that you are strong and they are right!

"WHAT DID YOU GAVE ROSE Mentholated!?"

"Oh don't worry Doctor, your friend is alive I just gave her some sleepily medicine! That's all! When I get her secret she will wake up!"

"What if is doesn't give you her secret? What happens to her?" Asked the Doctor Mentholated just laughed in the Doctor's face.

Rose opened her eyes and looked around she was back in her bed room from where she was six years old, it felt A bit wired though as she has left it since she has been travelling with the Doctor.

Then she saw that she was not alone the black shadow was sitting on her bed with a young girl sitting with him.

"Hello Rose said the black shadow I see you have met Miss Molly! Now we haven't got a lot of time left Rose, so I want you do something for me!

When you go with the Doctor after this adventure…."

Just then something bleeped and the second boss left the Doctor on the ground, "I want you to see this Doctor since it is your friend's dark secret after all!"

A big screen slowly came down form the ceiling and landed on the wall, the second boss sat on the floor and tuned the TV on with a button.

On the screen was a six year old girl with black hair playing with her mum, in the park and the little girl was smiling at the second boss and she said not in her voice but somebody's voice

"HELLO Mentholated! You haven't got the Doctor's friends secret that is safe with me and Rose and somebody as well!

This is another little girl secret

And so MENTHOLATED you have had your fun! With everybody's secret let's finds yours!!!!!!!!!!!"

And the Black shadow got out of the television and come inside the helmet room and gripped Mentholated in to the TV and nobody will see the second boss ever again!

Rose woke up on the table; she was back in the helmet room with a headache and a small mission to do,

Before going home to see Jackie and her bed room! She saw the Doctor running towards her with his arms open.

He gave her a long safe hug, and then he picked her up from the table and walked out of the helmet room.

Now they were both safe in the Tardis, with Rose was glade to be in! The Doctor put her on the sofa in the control room and he started the controls to leave Black a Doom for good!

It was very quite in the Control room as the Doctor and Rose did not speak for ten minutes until Rose asked the Doctor a Question which she wanted to know the answer to!

"Doctor what happened to the Second boss?" Rose asked The Doctor looked in to her face and said

"Well we won't see him again For ever! Where do you want to go?, Home?" Asked the Doctor, Rose was just about to say yes but something stopped her, she remembers what the Black shadow had asked her to do before going home!

"No I got to do something first before going home! Said Rose, Doctor Can you take me to Leicester please? There is something I got to do!"

The Doctor nodded as a yes and with lighting speed the tardis has arrived at Leicester; Rose opened the Tardis door and went to a block of flats and knocked on the door.

The Door opened and a young girl about seven with black hair said to Rose,

"Hello can I help you at all?

Rose looked at the young girl and said to her, "Yes you can help me, what is your name? Asked Rose

The young girl blinked her brown eyes and said in a small voice, "My name is Charlotte Gardened Why do you want to know my name for?

Rose never thought in all her life at this was going to be hard, but the black shadow did tell her that this was would be hard!

"Are you a sister of Molly Gardened? The little girl nodded

"Well she wanted to give you this for your birthday but she forgot she I said I deliver this to you!

Happy Birthday Charlotte!!!" And Rose handed Charlotte a locket with

HAPPY BIRTHAY DEAR SISTER!! On it.

Rose felt tears pricking in her eyes as she walked back to the tardis

(If you are wounding why can she be walking if she was weak at black a Doom? The Doctor gave her medicine to help her walk again!)

When Rose got back in the Tardis, the Doctor was witting for her by the door, "Are you alright?" He asked

But when he saw the tears coming down on to her cheeks

He gave her a hug.

Night time came and it was too late to go to London so the Doctor told Rose to sleep in his room and he can keep his eye on her as she goes asleep.

Rose thought that was a good idea so she went in the Doctor Bed room and lied on his bed!

About ten o'clock Rose opened her eyes and saw the Black shadow and Molly smiling at Rose in the Doctor's bed room, then The black shadow said in a whisper to Rose.

"Good Night, and thank you, for every thing you have done!" he said as he disappeared.

Molly was smiling now as she too disappeared from the Tardis for ever!

Rose smiled in her sleep as the Tardis was spinning in time and space making sure that nobody takes away the Doctors friend ever again!!!!!!!

_**Thank you, for reading my story and this was the last chapter of I'm coming to get you! I had fun writing about Doctor who and I thank you BBC for putting Doctor who on television!**_

_** Thank you and don't worry for the people who like my story I be doing a new one soon! My new story will have Martha Jones and the Doctor as well! Thank you again!**_


End file.
